


Cynosure of my Eyes

by exolliarmus, wulfpup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpup/pseuds/wulfpup
Summary: Griffindor Prefect Baekhyun and Slytherin Quidditch captain Chanyeol - one scores straight Os in O.W.L.S. and the other has already been scouted for Puddlemere United. With a Hogwarts charity event around the corner, Sehun decides to play match maker.





	Cynosure of my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cynosure of my Eyes  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Summary: Griffindor Prefect Baekhyun and Slytherin Quidditch captain Chanyeol - one scores straight Os in O.W.L.S. and the other has already been scouted for Puddlemere United. With a Hogwarts charity event around the corner, Sehun decides to play match maker.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 36k  
> Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this fic. If it brings joy to the readers, my work shall not have been in vain. All the potions and their ingredients, all the spells, the courtyards and the portraits mentioned here are creations of a terrific British writer. However, I did take some liberties with the Patronus Charm and I hope the Harry Potter Purists forgive me. Also, please bear in mind that the age of consent in Scotland, if I am not gravely mistaken, is sixteen. To my fellow EXO Ls, let us continue to love. My enduring gratitude to Mod H and Mod P. Last but not the least, to the prompter, I hope that you like it even if it does not turn out the way you were hoping it would. You were a constant in my thoughts as I wrote this and I hope I haven't failed you.
> 
> Come say hello to me. My Twitter ID - [Wulfpup6104](https://twitter.com/wulfpup6104)

  
Baekhyun was not a show off.

He was just good at Charming objects and Transfiguring them into ephemeral things of beauty. He had always been a natural. The boy, covered in woollens adorning the red colours of his House, had effortlessly turned several blades of grass into winged fairies, green of hue. The delighted squeals that erupted from the First Years who had crowded around him in the Hogwarts courtyard that cold morning were music to Baekhyun's ears. His own mouth opened into a wide rectangle, his wand making the grass fairies circle the young students, who were clapping now, falling over each other to catch the winged creatures.

Baekhyun was certainly not a show off, but today, he felt reckless.

A group of students, Slytherin by their colours, were lazing around the centuries old tree that stood proud on the Transfiguration courtyard. His eyes fell on Sehun, who was staring quizzically at him, hands inside the warmth of his pockets. Green suited that boy, Baekhyun thought for the umpteenth time. He let his eyes go casually over the other Slytherins around Sehun. Girls with beautifully styled hair, shrill voices, Jongin the Slytherin Beater and a tall, tall boy. The boy was breathtakingly beautiful. He had his hands in his pockets, just like Sehun, but was looking the other way, unlike the former. His whole being screamed, nay, sang, bored - lyrically bored, if that were possible. However, he nodded politely from time to time at what the girls had to say.

  
What else was new? Same old, same old.

  
Baekhyun's smile faltered slightly. Sehun raised his eyebrows, effectively hiding them under his blonde locks, observing his fellow prefect from across the courtyard. The Griffindor in question was petite, and appeared even tinier under the thick clothes he always insisted on wearing.  
Baekhyun gave him a small wave and turned away.

  
"Oi, Baekhyun" a shrill, high pitched voice called out to him. Jongdae. His best friend of six years Jongdae. The boon and sometimes bane of his existence Jongdae.  
Baekhyun let out a low whistle and gestured to the First Years to scoot. The grass fairies happily circling him fell lifelessly on the ground at the gentle twirl of his wand. He stood and observed as his best friend grabbed a fistful of Sehun's robes and tugged him excitedly towards where Baekhyun stood. Jongin and the Slytherin girls looked on curiously as Sehun was pulled away from their midst. Park Chanyeol, gave a quick glance before turning away, least bothered.

  
"Jungmyeon has called a meeting of all the Prefects. He asked me to tell you, but I found blondie too along the way." Jongdae said in his usual cheerful manner, gesturing towards Sehun. Inspite of himself, Baekhyun laughed. Sehun was frowning. The Slytherin was not much of a talker; he let his beautifully shaped brows do most of the talking for him.

  
"Get your slimy hands off me." was all he drawled at Jongdae, earning himself a shove.

  
"Why does your brother want to see us?" Baekhyun asked, curious.

  
"Didn't ask."Jongdae shrugged, as though he found his brother's business distasteful. He was the one who had laughed wild tears of joy, when Junmyeon was made the Head Boy, thinking of ways to make his elder brother's final year at Hogwarts miserable.  
"And were you showing tricks to the kids again? When will you start charging money for your impromptu shows? If it were me, I would have filled my Gringotts bank account with the pocket money of these young witches and wizards."

  
"You're a fool." Sehun stated.

  
Jongdae turned to look at Sehun sourly, "Hey, we are not the ones with a Lord something for a father."

  
It was true what Jongdae said, Baekhyun thought, now walking towards the Hall with the Slytherin prefect. Sehun came from old money. His father owned huge swathes of land. In time, Sehun would, no doubt, be known as Lord Oh Sehun. The boy hardly ever cared for studies, and it was anybody's guess why he was made a Prefect at all. It was one of the reasons why Sehun and he were friends today. The generally reserved Slytherin had found it out of place among Junmyeon, and the other prefects, particularly Ravenclaw's Kyungsoo. He felt judged, at not being good in studies, and for being a Slytherin. Baekhyun had eased him into his new duties then, with his friendly smile and warm voice. Sehun had immediately latched on to Baekhyun like a lifeline, always acting like the younger of the two. It took some time to reconcile Sehun with Jongdae however, what with both having jinxed the other in the past, on multiple occasions.

  
“That was quite a show back there.” Sehun said in a low voice, “Was it for Chanyeol’s benefit?”

  
Baekhyun shook his head vehemently, his lower lip sucked in. Sehun rolled his eyes; Baekhyun could not lie to save his own life. But the Slytherin did not press the matter any further, sensing Baekhyun’s reticence.

  
Head Boy Kim Junmyeon, Head Girl Park Sandara and the other prefects were already gathered by the time Baekhyun and Sehun reached.  
"You're here." Kyungsoo stated, his eyes glaring at Sehun. It only made Sehun edge closer to Baekhyun.  
"Why are we here?" sixth year Hufflepuff Yixing asked, which lead to the dramatic clearing of throat by Junmyeon. Baekhyun caught Sehun rolling his eyes and struggled to hide his smile.

  
"Friends, we have very sad news to announce."  
Junmyeon paused for effect. Ugh, the drama queen, Baekhyun thought.

  
"A major fire burnt down half of The Three Broomsticks last night."  
There was a collective gasp.

  
"For real?" Sehun asked incredulously, his hands coming out of his pockets.  
"I think so. Or else the Headmaster would not have called me and Sandara and rest of the Professors to his office to discuss what help can be lent to Madam Rosmerta in this hour of need."

  
"I cannot imagine Hogsmeade without The Three Broomsticks." Yixing said, disbelief in his voice.  
"And that is why, we have decided to organise a charity event ahead of Christmas holidays to collect donation from students. Sandara and I have already discussed the details with the Headmaster and Heads of all the Houses. The Headmaster will make a formal announcement in this regard over breakfast tomorrow."  
Baekhyun listened to Junmyeon go on and on about the plans for the two day event, which he had tentatively titled Hogwarts Helping Hands. He was speaking about musicals, plays, a charity bazaar, a duelling competition, a kissing booth, going on and on. He certainly seemed to have thought this through.

  
"Baekhyun," Jungmyeon suddenly turned to him now. The boy jumped.  
"You will have to perform on stage. No excuses."

  
He fidgeted.  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you. Don't think Jongdae haven't told me you sing well."

  
Baekhyun inwardly cursed himself for taking Jongdae to karaoke bars whenever his best friend came to visit him in 'Muggle Town".  
"Why me? Can't anyone else do this?"

  
"Don't you want to help Madam Rosmerta?" It was Head Girl Sandara who asked the pointed question. Baekhyun had always hated the Slytherin girl. He kept quiet.  
Junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose, "There is not much time left for the Christmas holidays. We cannot dilly dally. When I say Baekhyun has to perform, he has to perform. Well, and Baekhyun. You are also in charge of decorations."

  
Sehun scoffed beside him. The whole school knew how the perfect little Griffindor prefect went around transforming the school around Christmas, over and above the beautiful touches the teachers lent. Baekhyun would enchant the trees, the pillars, the flowers and the air to make sure that everybody felt the Christmas cheer.

  
Junmyeon turned to Sehun next, "And you will supervise the Kissing booths. In fact, you will be in one of them."  
Sehun glared daggers at the Head Boy. Baekhyun observed Sandara hiding a smirk.

  
"I would rather die than kiss a whole bee line of over excited girls who pay to kiss." the Slytherin said passionately.  
"But girls will only line up to kiss you, little Sehun." Sandara said in a voice which sounded sickly sweet to Baekhyun's ears.  
"That's quite alright." Sehun cut her off, "I know of two others in this school who make girls fawn over them." Sehun's tone was full of hidden malice. Baekhyun saw Sandara's indulgent smile fall away in an instant.

  
"I will ask Chanyeol and Jongin to man the kissing booths." Sehun declared, positive that his two closest friends will help keep his word.

  
"Are you sure?" Sandara barked, struggling to keep her composure now. Baekhyun would have gloated inwardly, if not for the fact that the mention of Park Chanyeol had unsettled him.

  
Park Chanyeol, the tall guy from the Transfiguration courtyard earlier.

  
Park Chanyeol. Who caught his fancy in the very first year of school.

  
Park Chanyeol. Who did not laugh along with the other Slytherins when Baekhyun fell from his broom during their first Flying Class.

  
Park Chanyeol. Who borrowed a quill from him during Potions class in their Second Year.

  
Park Chanyeol. The Slytherin team Captain.

  
Park Chanyeol. Who excelled in Quidditch.

  
Park Chanyeol, who got two Ts - Trolls - in Ordinary Wizading Levels - but who could not care less as he had already been scouted for Puddlemere United.

  
Park Chanyeol. Playboy.

  
Park Chanyeol. Heartbreaker.

  
Park Chanyeol. Who never spared him a glance.

  
Park Chanyeol. Who Baekhyun saw but who didn't see Baekhyun.

  
Kyungsoo was made in charge of the Donations Committee, and Yixing found himself in charge of Invitations. It was turning out to be quite a big affair. The whole of Hogsmeade village would turn up at the Ball on Day Two. Baekhyun was scheduled to perform his song on the same day, in front of that audience.  
He was tuned out for the rest of the meeting, his thoughts meandering off to the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Of course girls would line up to kiss him and Kim Jongin. Baekhyun had never interacted with the tan Sytherin Beater, but he was a distant cousin of Jongdae and Junmyeon. He was a quiet sort. There had been rumours last year that Kyungsoo and Jongin were dating, which died a quick death once the Ravenclaw prefect made it a mission to dock points off of those spreading the rumours.

"Does it bother you that I proposed Chanyeol's name for the Kissing Booth?" Sehun asked him once the meeting was over, and they were heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

  
Baekhyun bit his lip, but answered in a cheerful tone, "Of course not. It’s all for a great cause. “Not that he is mine. Not that he would ever kiss me.

  
Jongdae and Sehun both knew, perhaps the only persons to, of his enduring crush on Chanyeol. Jongdae because he had tricked Baekhyun into drinking Veritaserum and spilling out the truth during their Fourth Year. Veritaserum in this case, had been three gobletfuls of smuggled Firewhisky. Yes, Baekhyun was a lightweight. In his defence, he was only fourteen back then.

  
And Sehun knew because he and Park Chanyeol were best friends, and Sehun was not stupid. He could see how Baekhyun's naturally easy going manner changed around Chanyeol, not that Chanyeol seemed to notice anyway. His best friend could be thick sometimes. Moreover, Baekhyun was really discreet with his admiration. Always subdued, Baekhyun would not even look at Chanyeol properly, bowing his head politely whenever they crossed paths.

  
"I will make it up to you." the blonde haired boy said with a hint of a smile.

  
Baekhyun laughed openly then, "How? Do you know of someone who can play the guitar to help me save face during the Charity event?"  
The Slytherin Prefect stopped short in his tracks, mouth forming a small O.

  
"You don’t say."

  
Baekhyun felt uneasy as soon as he saw the manic gleam in Sehun's eyes.

  
"Ha ha ha." The Slytherin gave him his most conspiratorial look.  
"What?" The shorter of the two asked, nervous due to no reason.  
“I do know someone who can play the guitar. Quite well, too."  
"You do? Who?"

  
Sehun did not come across as a person who would be remotely acquainted with someone who was musically inclined. Both his best friends were in the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
"All in good time."Sehun merely patted his head.

 

*

 

Christmas was still some way off but the way Junmyeon went about, one would feel that Christmas was coming four weeks early this year. He had gone ballistic over preparations for the charity event, calling a meeting of Prefects every day. Jongdae resented the evening meetings, as it was the time for Baekhyun and him to loiter around Hogwarts grounds.

It was understandable that Jongdae resented his elder brother for this.

  
"Junmyeon has no chill." he whispered to Baekhyun during Potions class one day.  
Baekhyun nodded, concentrating on crushing ingredients for the Draught of The Living Dead. He was not a dext hand at Potions. He was never too good at cooking, and Potions, to him, felt like preparing a meal on top of a stove. Jongdae would of course scoff if he voiced this aloud. Baekhyun received an Outstanding in Potions in his O.W.L.S after all. He had been mortified when his O.W.L. results came and he received Outstanding in all of his subjects.

  
Back then, he suddenly found himself catapulted to momentary fame, where all his class mates whispered his name behind his back. Oh, he received the stink eye too, from students who thought he was too much of a nerd, too prim, and too proper. He was hated for a while.

  
Bullying Baekhyun or jinxing him around school corridors were out of question though. They knew that the Griffindor prefect was too quick witted and sure footed. And he was exceptional with his wand. Plus, he had Jongdae by his side, who was a master at hexes and jinxes, having performed most of them in his First Year itself. Jongdae was very protective of Baekhyun. They became fast friends even with Jongdae spending most of his time in detention and Baekhyun spending most of his in the Library.  
The one thing they had in common, binding each to the other, was their sense of rushing in where angels feared to tread - acting without thinking first.

  
"Why is it not turning lilac in colour?" Jongdae panicked, stirring the potion anti clockwise, as had been instructed.  
"Beats me" Baekhyun shrugged.

  
He definitely was not good at Potions. He could never concentrate in class. Perhaps, it had something to do with the fact that they shared Potions with Slytherins. Which meant Park Chanyeol and his coterie of giggling girls. Which resulted in extreme distraction for Baekhyun. Presently his object of affection was adding Sopophorous bean's juice in his cauldron, his sleeves folded and white elbows showing. Baekhyun sighed as he watched Lily May Mac, Chanyeol's Potions partner, lean into Chanyeol more than was necessary to examine the potion.

  
Jongdae looked up from his stirring.  
"Don't be so obvious. You are biting your lip."

  
Baekhyun chuckled, neatly arranging the rest of the ingredients scattered around the table. Not that Chanyeol woud ever notice. He hardly interacted with students other than Slytherins. One would not call him arrogant. He was plain indifferent, which suited Baekhyun's purpose very well. He was free to moon over the athletic boy, and appraise his handsome looks.

  
Park Chanyeol was blessed with good height, and chiselled features.

  
At times, just sitting idle in class, or lying on the bed, Baekhyun imagined Chanyeol without his clothes on. And the resulting image would make Baekhyun blush, and ache hard.  
Park Chanyeol had literally no idea he had been crushing on him since forever.

  
Park Chanyeol must surely have an idea about Lily May Mac's feelings though, the way she was giggling at what he just said, and tossing her hair, making a downright fool of herself.

  
"I can never be friends with an ex." Baekhyun breathed.  
"It seems Lily May Mac is still trying to get back with Chanyeol. But not to worry, " Jongdae gave a grin, "Chanyeol is over her for good. Sehun told me so."  
"I hate Lily May Mac."  
"Like you hate Sandara Park?"  
Baekhyun pursed his lips.

  
Jongdae pinched his cheeks then, eliciting a small giggle from Baekhyun. Chanyeol chose that exact moment to look their way and their eyes met for the briefest second across the room. Baekhyun quickly looked away, shy. He was not aware that the Slytherin's gaze lingered on him for a while.

  
Sehun came up to Baekhyun when class was dismissed, not at all looking worse for wear like the rest of the class. (“Jongin did all the hard work.")  
"Are you free for practice this evening? You are? Good. Meet my friend around seven-ish at the Clock Tower Courtyard on the Third Floor."  
"Friend? Who?"

  
Sehun rolled his eyes, at the same time acknowledging Jongin who was gesturing for Sehun to come out of the classroom.  
"Duh. The guitarist you had requested, who else? This Slytherin genie is granting your wish. Be thankful, eh?"

  
That’s right, thought Baekhyun. He still had to select a song to perform. And, it seems, Sehun had miraculously found someone to accompany him on the guitar.  
"Err - Who is this friend person?"

  
Sehun patted him before walking away, "You will know him right away. He shall be carrying a guitar."  
The fact that Sehun was not forthcoming with the details bothered Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun took the stairs to the third floor, all the while poring over his song choice. He was going to perform two songs - one with guitar as accompaniment and the other on the piano. Yes, he could play the piano. His Muggle parents had enlisted him in piano lessons when he was just a toddler. One could say he toddled through his piano lessons, not great at the very beginning but better and better as the years flew by. Then Hogwarts happened and he abandoned all his musical classes, too mesmerised with the magical world and its many offerings.

  
The Clock Tower courtyard was generally empty at this time of the evening. Students could usually be found in the comforts of the Common Rooms, or the library. The gushing of the fountain in the middle of the Courtyard was the only sound. Baekhyun pulled out his wand and gave it an elaborate swirl, whispering the magical words. The colour of the water turned into a silvery fluorescent, lending its glow to the whole courtyard. The dazzling light emanating from the fountain made the courtyard sparkle and dance.  
Baekhyun chuckled at his own handiwork. Magic always works better when I am in a good mood, he thought to himself, pocketing the wand. A movement towards his left caught his eye. He turned, only to suffer a minor heart attack.

  
What the - who in God's name is that?

  
It wasn't dark at all. Baekhyun could see. Could see him. How was it possible?

  
There, standing right in front of him, with a guitar case in tow, was the Slytherin Keeper, all six feet one inches, looking at the fountain and then, at him. Baekhyun felt like a deer caught in the headlights under that gaze. He had zero control then, over the range of emotions that flit through his face in quick succession, because for a few seconds there, he was truly dumbfounded. He wondered if he should say something. Shouldn't he say something instead of just staring agape? He gave the other a tentative smile.

  
"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun's palms were sweating.

  
Chanyeol was staring too, but his expression gave nothing away. Baekhyun was suddenly aware of his unkempt hair, and messy attire.

  
Park Chanyeol took resolute steps towards him, palm outstretched for a handshake.  
"Byun Baekhyun, don't mind my sweaty hands. I rushed straight from Quidditch practice."

  
Baekhyun shook Chanyeol's hands, feeling his stomach turn upside down. Chanyeol was not smiling, but his tone was warm enough. This was the closest he had ever been to the Slytherin. Baekhyun fully appreciated, in that moment, just how tall the other boy was. And how imposing his general aura was.  
He was also painfully aware of his own shabby appearance. His straight black hair had not seen a hairdresser in months, and more often than not covered his eyes, blocking his view. His clothes were also - meh. Too dull. He cursed Sehun vehemently for not giving him a heads up. At least he would have fixed his eyes. Put eyeliner on. His eyes always looked sleepy and droopy without makeup.

  
"Shall we sit over there?" The Slytherin pointed towards the steps at one corner of the courtyard.  
Baekhyun nodded and followed.

  
"So what song do you have in mind?” the Slytherin asked when they settled, straightaway getting down to business.

  
"Something Stupid."

  
"Hmm?"

  
Baekhyun cleared his throat.  
"It’s called Something Stupid."

  
"Sing it for me." Chanyeol simply said, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun's, his stare steady, as if they had known each other all their lives and this was not their very first one to one encounter at all.

  
Baekhyun found himself nodding at the beautiful pair of eyes, and clearing his throat again.  
He paused for a moment before beginning.

  
_"I know I stand in line_  
_Until You think you have the time_  
_To spend an evening with me_  
_And if we go someplace to dance_  
_I know that there's a chance_  
_You won't be leaving with me"_

Baekhyun paused, looking at Chanyeol for his reaction.  
"Go on." the Slytherin prodded.

 _"Then afterwards, we drop into a quiet place_  
_And have a drink or two._  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid like_  
_I love you."_

It was a fitting song for the occasion, perhaps, with the Courtyard bathed in silver. And the man of his dreams sitting beside him, listening in rapt attention. Chanyeol didn't seem like Chanyeol the Slytherin Seeker then. He felt real, more accessible. It felt surreal. They could be the only two persons in the world now. Music is the strongest magic in the world - his mother had told him once. Perhaps his song had cast its own spell.

  
Baekhyun finished the song, and the spell broke. The other boy's eyes on him were soft. Baekhyun blinked. Chanyeol would not look away. It flustered Baekhyun. He cleared his throat.

  
"What do you think?"  
"I think it is nice." the other said, a gentle smile ghosting over his lips.  
Baekhyun beamed. "Shall we try it together, then?"  
Chanyeol nodded.

  
The Griffindor Prefect was definitely on autopilot mode. It was funny how he could not remember what transpired after that, but his stomach still felt like melted goo. The cause had been forgotten, but the effects remained.

  
They had quietly gone over the song, the chords, and the lyrics. Chanyeol was not half bad at playing the instrument. The only details Baekhyun could recall were the shape of Chanyeol's lips when he played his guitar with his head bowed, tugging Baekhyun's heartstrings too in the process.  
They did not talk about anything other than their duet. They did not act like they were conversing for probably the first time in their six years in Hogwarts. It felt bittersweet, somehow.

 

"What did you have to do to pursuade Park Chanyeol to perform with me?" Baekhyun cornered Sehun after breakfast the next day.

  
Sehun thought for a millisecond, "Oddly enough, I did not even have to convince him that much. I think he likes playing the guitar." he concluded.

  
Jongdae was apprehensive though. "That fool Sehun." he muttered during their Transfiguration class. "I hope this doesn't end up in a mess for your sake."

  
It was what Baekhyun had been praying all along. Admiring someone from a distance was easier, but being in their presence, and acting nonchalant made unrequited love that much more harder. Chanyeol would never return his affections, of that he was certain. How did the saying go? He never left my mind, I never crossed his.

  
Conversation with Chanyeol was not easy in the initial two three days. For one, Baekhyun was extremely shy around his crush, and secondly because the girls had come to know that they were rehearsing for the charity event. Chanyeol's fan club swarmed around them, cackling, giggling, and being a general pain. Chanyeol would not ask them to leave and Baekhyun had too much pride to shoo the annoying girls away. Chanyeol seemed not to mind the adulation, or the candies, teddies and letters they would leave behind for him. He collected them tenderly afterwards, adding to Baekhyun's growing discomfort.

  
The discomfort became barely contained rage on the fourth day when Head Girl Sandara would simply not stop chatting up with Chanyeol during their practice session. Baekhyun just clutched his papers tightly and sat like a stone gargoyle, staring at the fountain in the courtyard. Chanyeol had certainly lost track of time in the presence of Sandara, time that was valuable for the Griffindor prefect. The light banter going on between the two made him feel small, invisible, and just a little sad.  
A lot sad.

  
Chanyeol must surely admire the Head Girl. All the boys did. What a pair they would make - Park Chanyeol and Park Sandara. He was tall and charming, she was slender and poised unlike the midget Baekhyun was. Would Chanyeol even perform with him if he were to know that Baekhyun was gay? Gay for him?

  
His thoughts bordered on the depressing. Would Jongdae understand if he shared his thoughts with him over dinner that night? Could he fathom what it felt like, to see the object of one’s affection completely oblivious to your presence? It was sad reading about unrequited love in novels, but sadder still when it was happening to him.  
He was angry also at himself. It had been, what, three days of rehearsals, and he had already begun to think of Chanyeol's time as his.

  
Dark thoughts circled his mind. He was now no longer waiting for Sandara to leave. He knew she would not.  
Perhaps Chanyeol fancied her after all. It was hard to tell, the handsome boy was sweet to all his admirers.  
A soft touch on his arm brought him back to the present.

  
"Shall we begin?" Chanyeol asked in a polite tone.  
Ugh. Why did he always have to be so polite? Why could they not converse informally, like friends did?

  
Baekhyun pursed his lips and smoothened the papers he had been clutching to death. But he found that he could not sing. Not like this. Not after being made to wait while Chanyeol was done flirting with Sandara Park. Abruptly, he stood up, not even looking Chanyeol's way.

  
"I just remembered I have something urgent to attend to."

  
How could his voice still come out so even when a murky storm was threatening his innards? He looked at the puzzled Chanyeol for a brief second before muttering his apologies and stalking off towards the library. To cower. Coward.

  
Chanyeol got up from his seat as well, and a long arm made to grab Baekhyun's robes but the shorter boy was too fast in making his dramatic exit.  
"Byun Baekhyun, wait." the other called out.

  
The prefect turned to him then, shrugging, "I just - homework stuff." And fled. Sandara Park and the other girls were looking at both of them, curiously taking in the scene. Chanyeol, for all his trademark nonchalance, looked flustered for once.

  
Baekhyun sat in the library but could only stare at the book. His brain refused to function.  
He knew he was being unreasonable and impulsive. But he could not help it either. So he let his foul mood be, and only came downstairs to dine when his anger had abated.

 

  
Baekhyun was positive that Chanyeol would not turn up at rehearsal the next day. After all, he had bolted from practice without any rational explanation. But the tall boy was waiting for him at the courtyard, with a neutral face. Heavens! It was hard to tell what Park Chanyeol was thinking.  
Chanyeol spoke first.

  
"Let’s do this at the disused classroom on the Fourth Floor from now on."

  
Chanyeol did not give Baekhyun any time to answer. He grabbed hold of Baekhyun's wrist and led him towards the staircase purposefully.  
The Slytherin Keeper had his back turned on Baekhyun and thus, did not see the very surprised look on the latter's face.

  
"I have already made the arrangements." Chanyeol announced, once they were inside the disused room. Only then did he let go of his firm hold on the Prefect.  
Several desks and chairs were piled up against the wall. Baekhyun saw two chairs and a desk right at the middle of the room.

  
"No one will disturb us here." Chanyeol said, locking the door.  
Baekhyun felt his cheeks warm up then. Chanyeol knew. The handsome boy knew what triggered him the other day.

  
"Thank you." he simply said.

  
The ice finally broke. With no one around, Chanyeol and Baekhyun found themselves conversing in an easy manner. Baekhyun learnt that Chanyeol's only passion was Quidditch, and that his parents owned VroomBroom, a sports company dedicated for export and import of Quidditch broomsticks and sports gear. He also learnt that Chanyeol had started training at an early age under a highly qualified, highly paid Coach.

  
They laughed when Baekhyun's voice cracked, or Chanyeol messed up his guitar chords. Baekhyun had enchanted the ceiling to resemble the night sky and the Slytherin Keeper had arranged for some rugs and a make shift fireplace. All in all, they made the room cosy enough for their practice sessions.  
Chanyeol was a star Quidditch player and trained almost all days. Yet, the Keeper made time every evening for their practice sessions. He had plenty of questions for Baekhyun - about his childhood, his hobbies, and his musical inclination.

  
For a guy who had not bothered about Baekhyun until then, Chanyeol suddenly seemed to want to know all about him.  
Even so, they hardly talked outside of their sessions, which was fine with Baekhyun. He maintained his distance, afraid to get closer to Chanyeol than was absolutely necessary. There was also the small matter of Chanyeol being surrounded by girls all the time. Chanyeol was, by his own admission to Baekhyun, a little bit of a heart breaker.  
"I can never turn girls down. They all come up to me, each pretty, with their sweet requests and polite invitations for a walk or a date. I can't be a cad to them. And I am too young. I am greedy. I want to have it all."

  
So much drama. Baekhyun sighed.

  
Regardless, Baekhyun would look at Chanyeol with pride, when he was sure no one was watching.

**

  
The days were getting progressively colder, and out came Baekhyun's numerous gloves, beanies and mufflers. He was a sight to behold, going about his Prefect duties, or running after Jongdae - a tiny figure completely covered in his black robes, but dotted with bright red - red beanie, red gloves and a red muffler wrapped around his neck, its volume making Baekhyun's head look smaller than it was.

  
Attired thus, the totally unawares Griffindor walked inside the Potions dungeon one fine day to find that the whole class had been waiting for him. The entire class comprising Sixth Year Griffindors and Slytherins. And an owl. The owl stood patiently on the Potion Master's desk, with a letter addressed to him. Jongdae, who had entered the classroom right alongside him, patted his back jovially and pushed past him to take his seat. Baekhyun unfolded the parchment with some difficulty with his gloved hands. He could hear muffled sniggers coming from the back of the dungeon.

  
He read the message from the Potions Master and quietly laid the parchment down, following which the owl took off. He cleared his throat.  
"Urm - class." he hesitated, "Professor said he will not be able to make it today. He did not state the reason why. But he has asked me to speak to you all about Golpalott's Third Law in his absence."

  
The Griffindors groaned and the Slytherins jeered. Baekhyun did not look at Chanyeol, sitting in the third row and staring intently at him, to gauge his reaction. Of course the Professor knew he had already learnt all there was to learn about Golpalott's Third Law, he was that kind of a student, lurking in the library and gathering knowledge.  
Baekhyun waited for the class to settle down; unaware that Prefect Sehun at the back had glared at all his fellow Slytherins to maintain decorum in class.

  
"So," began Baekhyun, rubbing his nose, giving a lopsided smile, "Golpalott's Third Law deals with antidotes. It is a law for antidotes. Simply put, the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components."

  
"Go away." Jongdae teased good naturedly, at the same time opening his book to jot the notes down. The rest of the class did the same as Baekhyun explained, in depth, about creating antidotes according to the Third Law. He gave the example of antidote to the infamous Love Potion, which elicited giggles and hoots from the class. All in all, Baekhyun found that it was fairly easy to explain the Law theoretically. Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief. He tried to not look at Chanyeol, but it was easier said than done. The Slytherin was sitting very straight, rapt in attention, head slightly tilted.

  
He did not expect the light tap on his shoulder at the end of the period.

  
"That was very enlightening."

  
It was Park Chanyeol, standing a head taller than him, amusement in his eyes, looking like Adonis himself with his comma hair.  
Baekhyun let out a raspy laugh, "I am glad you found it so." He looked at the other boy searchingly. It was the first time Chanyeol had approached him in class. Baekhyun's insides felt warm, and not because of all the woolens he was wearing.

  
Chanyeol lightly booped Baekhyun's nose before turning away, saying, "You should have been our Little Potions Master. I would have paid attention in class then."  
Chanyeol exited the dungeon with Sehun and Jongin. Jongdae walked up to him, "What's with the nose booping? Does he find you cute or what?" Jongdae's words were laced with something akin to possessiveness.

  
Baekhyun just shrugged, and followed the other boy out of the classroom.

"Do you only have red beanies?" Chanyeol asked that evening, guitar balanced in his lap. Baekhyun pried his beanie away, shaking his hair for good measure. His hair had grown quite long, and in this weather, Baekhyun did not mind.

  
"My mother, well, she is a Muggle. Upon learning that my House colour at Hogwarts is red, she brought basketfuls of red wool home. I wear whatever she knits."  
"She sounds like a very indulgent mother. Did she knit these gloves as well?"

  
"Yes" Baekhyun simply said, making a V sign with his fingers.

  
"I'd rather you didn't wear gloves." Chanyeol declared suddenly, "Your fingers are too pretty to be hidden."

  
Baekhyun sat up straight. "Huh?"

  
Chanyeol shrugged, tuning his guitar. "Begin from the top?"

 

*

It was a sunny day, although there was not much heat really. Jongdae and Baekhyun were lying flat on the grass beside the Lake, their heavy black robes cast away in the grass for now. Jongdae was going on and on about asking his latest crush, Joy, out on a date for the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade village.

  
Baekhyun was pulling the grass absent mindedly, his stomach heavy with the lunch he had half an hour ago, his thoughts scattered. They were hiding from Junmyeon. The Head Boy had cornered them during breakfast to say he had some errands for the both of them. None of them wanted to do the Head Boy's bidding, which was boring and usually involved walking a great distance. Only day before yesterday, Junmyeon had made them write invitation letters to all the residents of Hogsmeade, politely inviting them for the Hogwarts Helping Hands ball. Luhan and Xiumin, Chasers of the Griffindor Quidditch team, were unlucky enough to choose that moment to come up to Junmyeon regarding permission to use the grounds for Quidditch practice. They too were forced to sit beside Jongdae and Baekhyun and help out with the invitations. In their defence, they did not grumble much, at least not as much as Jongdae. Nothing could be said in Junmyeon's defence though, not after he made the four of them walk to the Owlery to post the letters.  
A Howler did arrive for the Head Boy yesterday, accusing him of being a task master, but as it was not sent by either Jongdae or Baekhyun, one could safely say that Luhan and Xiumin were the culprits. Junmyeon was seething and glared accusingly at his younger brother, which made Jongdae whine, his pitch as high as the Howler, that he could do better than a Howler. That did not stop Junmyeon from docking fifty points off his own brother.

  
The two friends deliberated for a while and decided that avoiding Junmyeon would be the best course of action. They were done fagging for the Head Boy. Also, lazing by the lake had its own charm.

  
"Erm Baekhyun," Jongdae poked him with his toe, his voice urgent, "You won't be too chuffed about this."

  
Baekhyun stilled. Did Junmyeon discover them already? Were they doomed to be errand boys for the Head Boy now? But when he turned to look at the direction Jongdae was pointing, Baekhyun wished Junmyeon had found them instead. Approaching from a distance were Park Chanyeol and a Hufflepuff girl. They were holding hands, smiling in conversation. They seemed to be just idly strolling, until of course, Chanyeol spotted Baekhyun. The tall Slytherin whispered something in the girls ears, and she noddded.

Then, to Baekhyun's horror, they started walking up to where Baekhyun and Jongdae were sprawled  
Feeling very heavy indeed, Baekhyun stood up and dusted his clothes. Then he waited.

  
Chanyeol was smiling at Baekhyun, his hands holding the pretty pink palms of the girl. The Griffindor recognised the girl as they neared. She was a Fourth Year; he did not know her name. Her cheeks were rosy from being under the sun for too long. They had to be walking for quite some time now, as the girl did look a little tired. She was petite and cute in an obvious sort of way. Plump in her cheeks. Baekhyun's own appearance was messy as usual. His robes had grass sticking out, and his fingers were brown with dirt from pulling grass for the past hour or so.

  
Chanyeol looked very pleased to have come across Baekhyun, and he learnt why right the next moment.  
"I promised to take Lola to our Quidditch practice this evening. She is joining me for dinner afterwards." Chanyeol's voice held the warmth of the Sun, “Is it okay if we take a rain check today?"

  
Baekhyun faked a cheery smile. “By all means. I mean - we are almost done with the song, right? I guess it will only take a couple more days of your time."  
Baekhyun's tone was cheerful and yet Chanyeol stared at him curiously. The Griffindor's eyes lingered on their interlocked hands, and he noticed that Lola's hands were very pretty, just like his.

  
"Oh, okay" Chanyeol said finally, "So I guess, see you around?"

  
Chanyeol guided his date around towards the direction from where they had come, walking away.

  
Jongdae scoffed once the Slytherin Keeper was out of earshot, arm in arm with his 'afternoon date'. "She looked just like you. What is he playing at?"

  
When Baekhyun asked Jongdae to elaborate, the slim boy merely gazed at the placid lake.

  
The Prefect slumped on the grass.

  
Jongdae glowered for a while, and then decided to take pity on his closest friend. "Relax, will you? She will be gone in no time. Chanyeol doesn't do third dates, or haven't you heard about this urban myth?"

  
"She'll be gone, and then what? I will never be in her place. He will never interlock his fingers with mine."

  
"Listen to you, so pathetic." Jongdae stood up "You won't confess your feelings. You don't even want to see him with someone else. Man, I had better go and ask Joy out this instant. Better be turned down than keep sighing like you."

 

  
"I do not get these songs of love and want. I have never fallen for anyone at first sight, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol said during their next practice session, commenting on the lyrics of Something Stupid.

  
Baekhyun did not know what to answer to that, so he chose to remain quiet.

  
"Have you?" Chanyeol prodded.

  
Baekhyun tried to turn his grimace into a smile. "I think it is not impossible to fall for someone in the first meeting itself."

  
Chanyeol chuckled softly, "Byun Baekhyun, you are soft."

  
Baekhyun held his tongue for some time.  
"You won't understand of course. You are the ultimate playboy of this school. One girl after the other in quick succession. You don't care.” Baekhyun stopped himself. He did not mean to sound bitter at all. Heck, he did not even mean to say anything.  
The room suddenly felt cold.

  
"Baekhyun, look at me."

  
Baekhyun raised his eyes, biting his lower lip involuntarily. The eyes on him were hard as nails.  
"What do you see when you look at me?" the Slytherin asked.

  
Baekhyun fidgeted. He felt like he was being baited all of a sudden. "How do you mean?"  
Chanyeol made an impatient noise, "I mean, do you only see a playboy when you look at me? All these days we have been practicing together, is that the only impression you have of me?"

  
Chanyeol's expression was making the Griffindor nervous, it was a foreign one, and hard to place.  
He shook his head vehemently, before finally nodding under the Slytherin's unrelenting stare.  
Chanyeol sighed and ran his fingers along his dark hair. The perfect Comma hair was now sticking up from all sides.

  
"Well - erm - you cannot deny that you aren't one." Baekhyun found himself blurting. Perhaps this had something to do with his repressed feelings.  
Chanyeol was frowning openly now. "I see." he said, grumpily. He began packing the guitar in the case. "You know what is funny? I am one of the youngest Quidditch players to be scouted for Puddlemere United. I am the best Keeper there is. But no - these are not things people think of when they look at me. How nicely they relegate me into a skirt chaser. You too."

  
Baekhyun let out a whine. He did not get why Chanyeol was suddenly so hostile when all he had stated was the truth. What had he done to provoke the Slytherin into picking his guitar and leaving?

  
"Girls ask me out. I don't turn them down." Chanyeol continued, " It’s called being sensitive to others feelings. Get it inside your thick skull, Byun Baekhyun."

  
"And what about the part when you leave one girl for the other? Is that too called 'being sensitive'? What about when Lily May Mac cried her eyes out during Fifth Year at Potions class because you dumped her for Sandara Park?" Damn, he sounded bitchy.

  
"What? Who? Jeez, I knew crazy rumors spread, but I did not know the perfect prefect who got straight Os in O.W.L.S. would pay any heed to them. Look at me Byun Baekhyun, and listen well. What's the harm in dating? Last I checked there is nothing wrong in going out on dates and enjoying someone else's company. And is it really my fault that girls are crazy for me? I prefer them to books anyway, something a nerd like you will not understand, I am sure. And if Lily interprets isolated dates as being in a relationship with me, well, that’s her logic. I have nothing to say to that. I have always respected girls. But I never promised Lily anything. She should have known I don't do relationships. Relationships require hard work, and right now, I cannot afford to lose focus from Quidditch."

  
Baekhyun kept quiet.

  
“And Sandara was just that one date on Valentine's Day." Chanyeol added.

  
"What about the Hufflepuff girl yesterday?" Baekhyun shot, his eyes narrowed, knowing full well that it was not his place to question.

  
Chanyeol gave him a long hard look. "Lola is the President of my fanclub. She organises fan projects for my Quidditch games. She wanted to discuss some details for tomorrow's Quidditch match, and my birthday, whether I would be free to give some time to my fanclub. I don't see any harm in it."

  
"So holding hands with her was totally necessary?"

  
"Baekhyun, Ï care about my fans. They do so much for me. They do these projects for my birthdays, they organise fan chants for my matches. They send me anonymous gifts. They do not even ask for anything in return. I never do anything for them. If someone wants to hold my hand, if it delights my fans, I shall do it again and again and no one can stop me."

  
"Then why are you giving me this long ass explanation? You should do as you please. Date girls, whatever." Baekhyun would look anywhere but at him. He was no pushover. He was never one to back down from a fight, and this felt like a spat anyways.  
There was silence for a while.

  
"It is because I care what you think of me." Chanyeol said simply, resignedly, all fight gone. "I think very highly of you. I would like for you to see me in a similar vein. It will not sit well with me if someone I respect thinks of me as a mere playboy. I am sorry for my outburst."  
The Griffindor immediately deflated. "I am sorry too." I think the world of you.

  
Chanyeol paused by the doorway.  
"Same time tomorrow?"

  
And then the Slytherin left. Normally they would walk together till the Great Hall for dinner. Baekhyun did not feel hungry at all now.

  
He kept tossing and turning on bed that night. Jongdae growled in irritation and threw his pillow at him. "Would you go to sleep already? Quit with the moaning. I swear I have had it with you making weird noises at night."

  
"I merely stated that he was a playboy! Why did he have to get so mad?" Baekhyun flailed.

  
Jongdae just turned his back to him. "Please let me sleep. Its Griffindor vs Slytherin tomorrow and I am the star Seeker. If I don't perform well tomorrow, Joy will not go out with me on a date. Please. For the love of Quidditch, quit overthinking."  
Baekhyun pouted.  
"Chanyeol said he thinks highly of me." he said, hugging the pillow tightly.  
"The whole school thinks highly of you, you moron."  
"But he also called me a nerd." Baekhyun whined.  
Jongdae sat up abruptly, "You continue mooning over Chanyeol. I am going to go lie down in the Common Room. Rest assured though. Griffindor is totally beating Slytherin's ass, no matter how many goals that Slytherin Keeper saves."

 

 

It was not a must win match for either Slytherin or Gryffindor. But the frenzy of the crowd had a different story to tell. The rivalry of both the Houses was, after all, legendary. Such matches were never a test of conscience for Baekhyun as he dearly supported his own House, and his best friend. Jongdae was the best Seeker Griffindor had had in years. He was too quick on his broomstick, moving faster than the speed of light at the sight of the Snitch. Slytherin had been winning the Quidditch Cup for the last four years, with Griffindor coming up a close second. Baekhyun had hope; maybe this year was Griffindor's.

  
Funnily, the stadium was sporting three colours- Griffindor's, Slytherin's and a very bright pink. Most of the teenage girls of Hogwarts fancied the Slytherin Keeper, irrespective of their House allegiances. They waved satin pink banners with the words - He Is Such a Keeper to show their support to the dashing player. Hence, the little islands of pink in the sea of green and red. Sandara Park shoved one such banner into an unamused Sehun's hands, and the guy somehow spotted Baekhyun in the crowd to come over and hand him the banner.

  
"Here. You keep it. You wave it."

  
Baekhyun's Griffindor mates frowned at him, so he hastily rolled the banner in his palms and began chanting 'Griffindor' instead. Despite this, his eyes were on the man in green Quidditch robes, circling the goal posts. Chanyeol looked dashing in his Quidditch robes and distant from where Baekhyun stood.  
Jongdae flew past where he sat.

  
"Eyes on me, baby boy." he yelled, wide grin showing his merriment.

  
Baekhyun barely had time to eye either Jongdae or Chanyeol once the match started. It was pretty gory, for one. Slytherin scored goals in quick succession whereas Griffindor Chasers were finding it difficult to get the Quaffle past the Slytherin Seeker. A Bludger had smashed itself violently against Slytherin Chaser Gregory Gagarin. Slytherin Beaters Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin retaliated by throwing Griffindor Chaser Esmeralda Hawke off her broom. Hawke had to be taken off to the Hospital wing.

  
The referee paused the game to reprimand Jongin and Taemin, who did not look apologetic at all. The team captains too swarmed around the referee, waving hands and pointing fingers. Chanyeol, who was also the Slytherin Captain, threw curses as he engaged in a verbal duel with the Referee. Griffindor captain Luhan was also gesturing wildly.

  
The crowd below was turning impatient as well.

  
Baekhyun had seen this side of Chanyeol in Quidditch matches. He tended to become very aggressive. He was not above colliding with a Chaser who dared to bring the Quaffle near his goal posts. Chanyeol's demeanour off pitch was carefully controlled, bordering on nonchalance. On pitch, however, the Slytherin Keeper unleashed his true self and turned into a possessed devil of sorts. He had to win. He needed to win. Quidditch, the thrill it provided, and victory at the end of a hard fought match were all that mattered to Chanyeol. He had said so to Baekhyun himself.

  
The Match resumed and Griffindor Chaser Luhan, with renewed determination, scored twice. The crowd erupted in cheers, whereas the pink wielding girls gave a collective groan.

  
"He is Such a Keeper." "He is Such a Keeper" they chanted to boost the Slytherin Keeper's morale. The crowd went ballistic when Griffindor Chaser Xiumin evened their score by scoring another goal. Chanyeol looked murderous.

  
Baekhyun was biting his nails now, willing Jongdae to find the Snitch and end the match fast. He could not take the tension in the air. When Slytherin upped the ante by scoring five more goals, all eyes and hopes of Griffindors came to rest on Jongdae. Meanwhile, Jongdae was having a hard time as Beaters Jongin and Taemin were single mindedly focusing on sending the Bludgers his way. They could not get him though. Jongdae was much too fast. And when he saw the Snitch flying close to the Slytherin goal posts, Jongdae made quick work of it. Before any of his rival teammates could process what was happening, the Seeker had dived for the Snitch, gripping it hard and lifting his arm for the whole stadium to see. The noise was deafening.

  
GRIFFINDOR WINS.

  
Baekhyun broke protocol, and jumped over the barriers to sprint towards where the players were descending on the ground now. He did not hesitate to hug his sweaty best friend tightly.

  
"You did it. You did it." Baekhyun was squealing, jumping with joy.  
"Damn sure showed the Slytherins who the boss is." Jongdae said. Luhan came and patted Jongdae, "Good work." he said, also throwing a smile at Baekhyun.  
"Yay Yay Yay" Baekhyun and Jongdae did a jig together, unmindful of the ugly looks Taemin and Jongin threw their way as they walked by.

  
"Ah! Sore losers! All mouth and no trousers!" Jongdae mocked, his voice loud and shrill. "These losers won't be forgetting this match for days, eh? Quidditch champions? Not this year. I don't think so." Jongdae's face was funny when he mocked someone.

  
Baekhyun laughed without restraint, exhilarated at the outcome of the match. His laughter died as Park Chanyeol walked by. Chanyeol, whose eyes were definitely on him until the moment Baekhyun spotted him, turned away with a scowl on his face. Was he glaring at me, Baekhyun wondered. Chanyeol's hair was wet with sweat that trickled down his neck; his knuckles were white from gripping the broomstick. Baekhyun was suddenly aware of how he was sticking to Jongdae and let go.

  
Baekhyun jogged to catch up to the Slytherin seeker. "Hey" he called out.

  
Chanyeol kept walking but Baekhyun was sure he must have heard him. The Keeper quickened his steps and soon reached the stadium, walking determinedly towards the Slytherin Locker Room. Baekhyun would not give up. He was not sure why he followed Chanyeol, but the dejected form of the tall guy made Baekhyun want to cheer him up.

  
"Hey. Wait up." Baekhyun called out, trying to push through the students. Once they were in the corridor that led to the Locker Room, Chanyeol suddenly whirled around to face Baekhyun, startling the latter.

  
Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. The Chanyeol who stood glowering at him felt like a different Chanyeol than the one he had come to know in the past few weeks.  
"What is your fucking problem? Why are you following me?" Chanyeol spat. His tone was harsh and angry, his teeth gritted.

  
Baekhyun took tentative steps towards the Keeper. "I - Chanyeol, it's just a game. Don't beat yourself about -”  
Chanyeol did not let Baekhyun finish. He marched up to the prefect and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Do you think I need words of consolation from a fucking Griffindor? What made you think you have a right to come up to me? Who do you think you are?"  
Baekhyun's shoulders were hurting under the iron grip.

  
Jongin and Gregory Gagarin peered from inside the Locker Room. Chanyeol's voice had thundered across the hall.  
Baekhyun found himself unable to speak, muted by the turn of events, and the cruel words from his crush.

  
_I only wanted to cheer you up._

  
"Chanyeol." Jongin spoke the name like a warning.  
Chanyeol took a deep breath and shoved Baekhyun away. His eyes were on fire, mouth curled.  
"Go back to your Griffindor team mates and celebrate with them, Byun Baekhyun. And tell that _motherfucking_ Seeker to tone his cheekiness down a bit."

  
"That _motherfucking_ Seeker is my best friend." Baekhyun found his voice, glowering at the other, willing his lips to not tremble. Chanyeol blinked. He certainly had not been expecting Baekhyun to talk back.

  
Chanyeol pulled his hair. "Jongin, take him out of my sight before I punch him." he barked.

  
Baekhyun's face fell at that. He felt the unfairness of it all. He had just wanted to pacify Chanyeol, why was he being treated like this? He looked at Jongin, who made no move to shove him out, and at Gregory Gagarin, who was eyeing him with a smirk.

  
"Oh look" Gagarin said, his voice all nasal and nasty, "This Griffindor tid bit is clutching that pink banner in his hands. Are you Chanyeol's fan? Are you a girl?"  
"Gregory." Jongin warned again, before walking up to Baekhyun. "Come. Let’s go." he said gently. It was Jongin's gentle tone that made Baekhyun's eyes well up. He gave one look at Chanyeol before turning around, blinking back the ache in his heart.

  
"Don't mind Chanyeol. He gets a bit agitated. He takes winning and losing personally." Jongin said as he followed Baekhyun towards the exit. Baekhyun kept walking silently, eyes downcast. His eyes, ears and nose were red as the red beanie he had on. Jet black hair poked from under his beanie to cover his eyes partly. It was a sight. A small figure in red, covered in woolens from head to toe, and a sweaty Slytherin walking few paces behind him protectively.

  
A green figure walked past them before doubling back and blocking their path.  
"What is it? Why is Baekhyun crying?" Sehun's tone was accusatory.

  
"I am not crying." Baekhyun said hotly. It was true. He wasn't.

  
Sehun narrowed his eyes. "Bollocks! Your nose is all red and eyes are red rimmed too. What happened?" The question was posed to Jongin. The tan bloke hesitated before saying, "You know how Chanyeol gets after losing."

  
Sehun pursed his lips, face showing comprehension. But he did not say anything. Instead, he pulled out the pink satin cloth he had shoved in Baekhyun's hands only hours before.  
"I'll take that back. I am sure Chanyeol will sing a very different tune when he calms down."  
Baekhyun squared his shoulders. "Whatever."

  
"Is that the same Griffindor prefect you were telling me about?" Jongin asked Sehun on their way back.  
Sehun nodded, deep in thought.  
"I see. I think you may have been right with your theory."

  
Sehun threw the pink cloth in Chanyeol's face. "Here. You should keep it." Chanyeol removed the item from his face.  
"Why is it moist?"  
"I don't know. You tell me. You may or may not have made a certain someone tear up. Are you bladdered? I told you, _told you,_ at the very beginning to not hurt him in any manner."

  
Chanyeol did not say anything, instead pocketing the item. "I don't want to talk about this." he said, still in his foul mood.

  
But Sehun knew Chanyeol would talk about it. And soon. He was prepared for it when Chanyeol flopped down on his bed after dinner the next day.  
"How was your practice with Baekhyun today?" Sehun prompted, feeling Chanyeol's eyes on him.  
"Kim Jongdae turned up instead. He gave me this." Chanyeol tossed a balled up piece of parchment. Sehun unfolded it.

  
_I regret to inform that I lost my voice cheering for Griffindor during the match - BBH_

  
Sehun smirked. "Serves you right for making a dog's dinner over Slytherin's loss." he threw the parchment back at the other guy.  
"Did you meet him today?"  
Yes I did, and his voice was perfectly fine, thank you very much.  
"I did not see him at all."  
Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.  
"But don't you guys regularly meet to plan for Hogwarts Helping Hands?"  
"I met Sandara." Sehun said.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing."

  
They were quiet for a while. Sehun decided to fish, he was feeling lucky tonight.  
"Sandara seems to think you guys are dating."  
Chanyeol pondered over this. "We are not." he finally said.  
"Sandara seems to think she scored a date with you for this week's Hogsmeade trip."  
Chanyeol sighed. "She asked me out at breakfast this morning. I did not have the heart to refuse her in front of all the other students sitting on the table. So I may have nodded. Besides, she is gorgeous." He grinned wolfishly.  
"Maybe she is. Maybe she is not. She is not my type for sure."  
"I know your type. You like the cute ones. You want to hold their hand, and look into their eyes, and pamper them silly. You are the one who would give their all in a relationship."

  
Sehun smiled, a faraway look of fondness in his eyes. “You know me. I would be consumed with their thoughts."  
Chanyeol lay back on his bed, making himself comfortable, "You would not give them any space at all. I can never be that sort of boyfriend. I can't imagine myself being consumed by anyone."

  
"I dunno. I feel you haven't fallen for the right person yet. I have a feeling you will dance according to their wishes once you find that person."

  
Chanyeol scoffed, "Me? Really? Haven't you seen my modus operandi? I move on from them the minute they start growing on me. I don't want to be a fool."  
"I think you are the real fool here."

  
"Tell me then, Oh Sehun, who is your type? Who would you willingly be a fool for?"

  
"Miranda Kerr." Sehun announced.

  
"Someone from our school, Sehun."

  
"Okay, umm, Rosie Hall."

  
"That giggling shortie from Hufflepuff? Nah, I don't see you pampering her at all."

  
"Then, Abigail Martinez."

  
Chanyeol snorted, "She's not even cute. Besides, she likes me. Next."

  
"Zaara Longbottom."

  
"Professor Longbottom will feed you to his talking creepers if you hit on his niece. Next."

  
"Krystal?" Sehun asked in an unsure voice.

  
"Krystal" pondered Chanyeol, "Krystal, yes. But I don't see the chemistry at all between you two. She is more Jongin's type."

  
Sehun scoffed. He wanted to tell Chanyeol that Do Kyungsoo, the hostile Ravenclaw prefect, was Kim Jongin's only type. But Chanyeol had the tendency to miss the really important details. Chanyeol was not someone who could read the finer print if it was not glaring in his face like a speeding Quaffle. He would have been a really bad Seeker. He totally missed the point sometimes.

  
"Fine. Baekhyun, then" Sehun said with an air of finality. It was dark and Sehun could not see Chanyeol's expression, but he smirked nevertheless when the other boy did not fire any immediate retort. "See? He is probably the cutest person in our school. I could spoil him silly, listen to all his tantrums, and spend my evenings with him. And you haven't seen how the Griffindors pamper him, man. Jongdae literally makes it his day's goal to send Baekhyun into peals of laughter. And I - if it were me - I would just keep pinching his cheeks and holding his pretty perfect fingers in mine and rubbing his lips with my thumb - "

  
"Do you have a crush on him?" Chanyeol cut in.

  
"I don't" Sehun declared, the lie easily forming in his lips, "But I could really fall in love with someone like him." his voice rang with sincerity.

  
"Yes," Chanyeol agreed after a while, "Byun Baekhyun is the sort one should fall in love with. He is much too precious to be a trivial pursuit. "

  
Sehun tried to make out Chanyeol's face in the dark. "I hope no one fools around with him, or hurts him." he said pointedly.

  
There was silence for a while, only the gentle sounds emanating from the Great Lake making up the ambient noise.

  
"How should I make it up to him?" Chanyeol asked out of the blue, sounding a little sheepish.

  
"He does not hold grudges, Yeol, at least that is my impression of him. Of course what you did was wrong. Poor Baekhyun. He must have had the shock of his life. Maybe accost him at a corridor tomorrow and get down on your knees?"

  
A pillow came flying in the dark and landed harmlessly beside Sehun. "Definitely not getting down on my knees. The accosting bit, though -"

  
As it turned out, accosting Byun Baekhyun unawares in the corridors of a big castle such as Hogwarts was easier said than done. Perhaps the Prefect had perfected the art of moving around unnoticed. Twice Chanyeol spotted the Griffindor from a distance. But by the time he could make his way to the boy, his target would disappear in thin air.

  
They shared Potions class, true. But if a certain boy straightaway made for the door at the sound of the bell, there was very little the Slytherin could do. Sehun wore that evil smirk all throughout the day while Jongin looked concerned for Chanyeol, who was visibly frustrated by the end of the day.

Two days. Two days he had not practiced with Baekhyun. Two days he had not laid eyes on Baekhyun properly. Chanyeol just wanted to get the guilt off his chest.

 

**

 

It was Hogsmeade Day. Baekhyun had his Prefect duties to perform. He had to make sure that the Third Years who were going to the village for the very first time did not get lost, and arrived safely. He was being assisted by Kyungsoo. The Ravenclaw prefect had a scary reputation, but somehow they had got along well from the very beginning. They were the studious duo who outperformed in exams. They had that in common.

  
Their methods were poles apart though. Baekhyun cheerfully guided the students around the Village, but Kyungsoo was grumpy when anyone asked for help. He also glared at Head Boy Junmyeon for good measure when the poor fellow came up to them to congratulate them for doing a good job of ushering the Third Years.  
"Would you look at those two? Park Sandara can do so much better than that Slytherin." Kyungsoo scowled in the general direction of Madam Puddifoot's, from where the lithe forms of the Slytherin Keeper and Head Girl were emerging. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were, of course, hidden from view, so Baekhyun openly stared, taking in the sickening sight of his crush being clutched possessively by the Head Girl.

  
Chanyeol can do so much better, he thought, his good mood from earlier disappearing.

  
He had been avoiding Chanyeol, not giving the other a chance to apologise, being petty like that. He was not even sure if the Slytherin wanted to apologise in the first place, whether he thought about Baekhyun at all. This was another low blow, Park Chanyeol and Park Sandara on a date, arm in arm, wrapped in warm clothes and each other, making full use of the Hogsmeade outing. Baekhyun felt bitterness acutely then, lamenting why he had to chance upon those two at Hogsmeade.  
Baekhyun teared his eyes away from the happy looking couple, and looked around. Everywhere were happy faces, excited squeals and hushed whispers. There were couples too, hand in hand, arm in arm, fingers interlaced, whispering sweet nothings. Observing people who were happy with their lot made Baekhyun happy on other days, but today, his fists were balled, and he felt down in the dumps. Unawares, he began walking in the opposite direction, suddenly missing Jongdae. His best friend knew exactly what to say or do whenever he was blue. But today, Jongdae was on a date with Joy, probably feeling up the Fifth Year Griffindor somewhere in a corner alley.

  
Baekhyun found a bench on the side of a street to sit down and wait until the funny feeling passed. Lost in thought, he did not realise when late morning turned into afternoon. He saw Sehun and Jongin march by, arms laden with the stuff they bought. For a minute, Baekhyun thought Sehun would notice him and come up to say hi. His insides warmed at the thought. But they passed by, oblivious to his presence. Of course, thought Baekhyun, he was sometimes invisible that way. Chanyeol walked by too, alone, this time in a hurry, his fingers scratching his head.

  
Sometime later, he saw, to his amazement, Kyungsoo and Jongin disappearing in a corner alley. Kyungsoo looked nervous for once.  
Baekhyun hugged himself tighter, feeling a chill in the air. Junmyeon noticed him though, and was beginning to walk up to him, no doubt with another errand in mind, when he saw Baekhyun's lost stare and gloomy mood. The boy was sitting all alone in a bench, looking so small, as if he was about to cry. The Head Boy stopped short in his tracks and waved at the boy apologetically before walking away.

  
It was cold, too cold. The Prefect began humming to himself, drawing a strange strength from his own voice. He would be in the warm interiors of Griffindor Common Room soon, he told himself, and Jongdae would hug him and crack jokes and he would be alright. Naturally cheerful, he was never one to be down in the dumps for a prolonged time.

  
"I see you have regained your voice."

  
Baekhyun whipped around. It was Park Chanyeol.

  
Baekhyun blinked, lips forming a small pout. "I have." he said.

  
Chanyeol, whose hands were inside his pockets, bent sideways to get a better look at Baekhyun's face under the beanie. A tender smile played on his lips.  
"I went up and down the Village looking for you, Byun Baekhyun. If not for the red beanie, I would have never spied you sitting all alone like this. Why are you sitting here all alone? Aren’t you part of the Griffindor trouble maker group?"

  
Baekhyun could tell Park Chanyeol was turning on the charm, hands in his pockets, comma hair in place and a devilish grin playing in his face.

"I wanted to give you this." Chanyeol fished out a package tied with a fat ribbon from his pocket.

  
Baekhyun’s hands flew out for the package before he could even stop himself and act cold. He was a stupid Griffindor, if there was ever one. Stupid and impulsive.  
The contents inside the package turned out to be a lovely scarf.

  
"Sky blue? But why sky blue?"

  
Chanyeol had an indulgent look on his face. "It reminded me of you, the colour. I also believe it will be a welcome change from your usual red?" He then proceeded to remove Baekhyun's muffler and carefully draped the blue scarf around his neck instead, "There," he said, softness in his eyes, "You look like the sky now."  
He was smiling, and Baekhyun was smiling too, a little giddy, forgetting to be rightfully angry for what happened during the day of the match, forgetting even that he had chanced upon Chanyeol and Sandara earlier.

  
Chanyeol did not say sorry. There was no need for it. His gesture was enough to let Baekhyun know that Chanyeol regretted his conduct.  
The Slytherin booped Baekhyun's nose, "So will I see you at practice? Usual time?"  
Baekhyun chuckled, before nodding. Yes, he would like that very much. It was much later that Baekhyun realised that the Slytherin had walked away with his red muffler in hand.

**

  
The Griffindor was at his wit’s end. It was Chanyeol's birthday in a couple of days and he had no idea what to gift.  
"Why do you bother?" Jongdae's tone was harsh, "He did not even invite you to his party."

  
True. It was somewhat of a setback to learn that Chanyeol was throwing a birthday party for his fanclub. And only Sehun and Jongin were invited. Those two, and the girls of course.

  
Baekhyun passed Jongdae his homework assignment so that the other could copy. They were sitting in their Common Room, books littered around, with only Elvis Pelvis for company. Elvis Pelvis was Jongdae's kitten. He had a sibling, Chickpea, who owned Junmyeon.

  
"It’s more like a fanmeet, Dae. It’s better for my heart if I do not see him with his girl fans."

  
Jongdae whined, "Why couldn't you have fallen for Sehun instead, rascal though he is? You know that boy likes you."

  
Baekhyun gave his best friend a tiny frown, "Sehun is like a brother to me, just like you are. I know you have been trying to dissuade me with the Chanyeol thing, and I get why. But my heart is what it is. And he is not as bad as you think."

  
"You don't owe him anything."

  
"But I do. He gave me this really expensive scarf and I would like to return the gesture."

  
Jongdae pulled Elvis Pelvis from inside his robes, "Silly kitten. Not there. It’s my tummy, not your heater." He set the kitten on top of his homework. “You should gift him your own handiwork. Charm a stone or whatever. You are good at that sort of thing."

  
Indeed he was. Baekhyun pondered over the matter that night and woke up with an action plan. He spent the entirety of his free time that day holed up inside the library, looking up spells and incantations. Jongdae would not leave him alone though. He and Joy also cooped up in a corner of the library, not doing much reading, Baekhyun could tell. By the time he was done taking notes, it was dusk outside, and Baekhyun made a mad dash to the Fourth Floor. He was almost half an hour late and he could only pray that Chanyeol was still waiting for him.  
Chanyeol was there alright, and he did not seem to mind the wait.

  
"I was in the library. I totally lost track of time." Baekhyun explained.

  
"What were you reading up on, to have lost track of time like that?" Chanyeol's face wore an amused expression. He seemed to like this nerdy side of him.

  
"Oh! Umm - I was looking up Transfiguraton spells, the more complex ones."

  
Chanyeol smiled good naturedly, "Is that part of our syllabus? I wouldn't know, you see."

  
Baekhyun laughed along with Chanyeol. The Slytherin had zero interest in academics.  
"No, not syllabus. I am doing this for myself." Baekhyun sat down on the chair. "Shall we begin?"

  
Chanyeol hummed, before setting his guitar down determinedly. "Show me something then."  
Baekhyun looked up, puzzled, "Hmm?"

  
"Show me some magic tricks. Transfigure something for me."

  
Colour rose to his cheeks and he smiled shyly, "Come on, you grew up in this world. You see magic tricks every day."  
"I want to see yours." Chanyeol pressed, “None of my friends have ever turned blades of grass into fairies, or a fountain into liquid silver. That sort of thing takes imagination."

  
"Please, don't make me do this." Baekhyun whined, feeling shy, but to no avail. Chanyeol was dead set on his demand. And who could say no to those bright eyes and even brighter smile? Chanyeol was the darling of the school and the keeper of his heart. So he relented.  
He took a long look at Chanyeol's expectant gaze, and whispered, "Expecto Patronum."

  
A shot of silver burst through his wand and took the form of a Siberian cat in no time.

  
Chanyeol held his breath. The Patronus Charm was advanced magic, far beyond N.E.W.T. level, "ridiculously advanced", but here Baekhyun was, grinning smugly and cooing at his spirit guardian. "I have never even tried producing a Patronus." Chanyeol whispered, as if he would scare the silver Cat away, afraid that the charm will break, too mesmerised not to stare with his mouth slightly open.

  
Baekhyun smiled at him and whispered words in his Patronus' ears.

  
The Siberian Cat looked up at Baekhyun, nodded as if in understanding, and approached Chanyeol. Awestruck, Chanyeol held out his hand to pat it, but in a swirl of smoke, the silver animal disappeared inside the Slytherin's sleeves.  
Chanyeol looked up puzzled at Baekhyun; the latter just mouthed 'wait". In the very next moment, the Siberian Cat haughtily climbed out from inside Chanyeol's sleeves, followed by another Patronus, this time a Siberian husky.

  
"There." Baekhyun said, almost too fondly, "It has brought your Patronus out to play. Say hi."  
"A Siberian husky? My Patronus is a Siberian husky!" Chanyeol looked very vulnerable in that moment and Baekhyun cemented that look in his memory.  
"It seems so.” Baekhyun's eyes were twinkling.  
"But - How?"

  
Baekhyun waited to answer while Chanyeol acquainted himself with his spirit guardian. Not until their Patronuses had dissolved did Baekhyun offer his explanation. The first time discovering one's Patronus is a heady experience after all.  
"We are all connected in the spirit world. My Spirit Guardian can communicate with yours, under certain circumstances. So all I did was ask my Patronus to draw out yours."  
Chanyeol frowned, "But - I thought you really had to be focused on your happiest memory to produce a Patronus. And even then it is hard."  
"Ah yes. A Patronus is a corporeal form of our positive thoughts. You must have been really happy when I showed you my Patronus, otherwise it would not have worked." And Baekhyun left it at that. He did not tell Chanyeol how the hearts of persons must be truly aligned for their Patronuses to communicate with each other. It was small wonder that James Potter's Patronus was a stag and Lily Potter's was a doe. Some things are pre-ordained, occuring in Nature as happenstances. Chanyeol was looking at him with pride. In that moment, Baekhyun knew that he could ward off twenty thousand Dementors with his Patronus. He was in love, and wasn't love the truest form of magic there was.

  
"How did you even master this?"

  
"I am really, really happy to be at Hogwarts. Everything delights me. The castle, the lake, the forest. When I learnt that I was a wizard, when I went to Diagon Alley for the first time, when my wand chose me, when I was sorted into Griffindor, when I made friends like Jongdae - I think I have received in abundance. I fell in love with this world." I fell in love with you. "So tell me, how could I not have mastered the Patronus Charm when I have been so happy all along?"

  
Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun as though seeing him for the first time. He could see the Slytherin was moved.  
Chanyeol, who had picked up his guitar, set it down again, “Let's not practice today. I want to show you something. Come with me."  
"Where to?"  
"The Gamekeeper's cabin."

  
They walked in silence to the cabin, built on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Chanyeol refused to divulge what he had to show, and Baekhyun quit asking after his third try. They passed by Sehun and Jongin on the way, but Chanyeol grunted "Laters" before either of them could put their curiosity in words. Baekhyun waved at Sehun, and smiled shyly at Jongin. But Chanyeol did not let him pause to exchange pleasantries.

  
"Those two." Jongin whispered, "Something is brewing. You were right all along."

Sehun looked partly smug, partly irritated, "I always am."

  
The Gamekeeper was nowhere to be seen.

  
"Ah! He must be off to the Forest to tend to the other creatures. The cabin door is never locked though. We can walk right in."

  
Baekhyun hestitated, "Let’s just wait for him. It would be bad manners to just barge inside his hut. We are here to see him, after all, are we not?"

  
Chanyeol winked conspiratorially, making his heart thud, " We are here to see Toben."  
He whistled, and lo! It was followed by a puppy's bark from inside the cabin.  
"Daddy's here, Tobennie." Chanyeol called out, as Baekhyun looked on. It was his turn to be amazed now.

  
A puppy with lovely black curls came bounding towards the tall Slytherin. Chanyeol scooped him up in his arms and cuddled him. Baekhyun looked on, dumbfounded. "Hogwarts doesn't allow dogs to be kept as pets. So I may have bribed the gamekeeper to provide Toben's fooding and lodging."  
Baekhyun had to tiptoe to pat Toben, who was now licking his master's cheek.

  
"What a curious name. Toben."  
"It’s short for Beethoven. Bee like your name. Baekhyun."

  
They locked eyes at this, and for a second, the puppy was forgotten. Baekhyun suddenly realised they were standing very close. Too close. He could smell the Slytherin's musky scent. He licked his lips. Chanyeol seemed distracted too, especially by the uncalled for appearance of Baekhyun's tongue.  
The Slytherin suddenly laughed, putting Toben down, and thereby putting some distance between him and Baekhyun. "Your tongue is as small as our Tobennie here."

  
Baekhyun pouted. This amused his companion further. "Your pout is like Tobennie too. Are you sure you are not an Animagus?"  
The Griffindor laughed nervously, "It's not like Jongdae and I haven't given the idea any thought. So, let’s not talk about it so lightly." His eyes flitted around, alert.  
"You have!" Chanyeol's eyes were as large as saucers. The other boy gave him a dazzling smile, and nodded. "Dae and I talk about it. I mean - if it can be done, why not!"  
"What animal do you want to change your shape into?"  
"I dunno. Please, don't tell this to anyone."  
"Well, there's a price for my silence."  
"And what is that?"  
"You will have to be my pet."  
"What now? Ha Ha. I don't think you would like to keep an Elephant as your pet?"  
"Byun Baekhyun, are you daft! Why would you turn into an Elephant? Turn into a pink rabbit so I can feed you carrots, and keep you in a basket."

  
Baekhyun laughed, ears slightly red.

  
"Ahem. If you boys are done flirting, I am standing right here."

  
Baekhyun froze. The gamekeeper had arrived. He swallowed. Did it look like they were flirting? But they weren't - Chanyeol wouldn't - Chanyeol spoke almost immediately, so none of them noticed Baekhyun blush. "Hello. I came to see Tobennie. Thank you for taking such good care of him."

  
"He is a well behaved lad." the gamekeeper said, peering at Baekhyun in the dark, then recognising him all at once.

  
"Oi, you. Didn't I tell you and yer friend to never come near my Hut ever again?"  
Baekhyun gulped. "I swear I did not enter your Hut. Chanyeol here can vouch for that."

  
The gamekeeper turned his glare towards Chanyeol, “I look after yer dog because I am fond of all creatures. But you have no business bringing thieves in my home."

  
"Thieves?" Chanyeol echoed.  
"Thieves." Baekhyun nodded, looking abashed.

  
"Him and his bag of bones friend stole Acromantula venom from my hut last year." the gamekeeper thundered, making little Toben inch closer to Chanyeol.

  
"You did?" Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, who in turn bit his lip.  
"No we did not."  
Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun was horrible at lying.

  
"Yer did too."  
"It was Jongdae's idea." Baekhyun whispered, trying to keep his amusement from reaching his eyes. Chanyeol was openly laughing. After that, their exit from the vicinity of the gamekeeper's hut was quick.

  
"It was Jongdae's idea. Terrible, I know. We sold it at a very good price to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Dae received a huge supply of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs in return. The Deflagration Deluxe version, no less. He made some very bad enemies when he set those off outside your Common Room."

  
"Oh my God. It was you guys?"  
Baekhyun looked sheepish.

  
"You and Jongdae are close, huh?"  
"Very. He is like my soulmate. But he says I am like his soulfighter. So I dunno."  
Chanyeol suddenly gripped Baekhyun's wrist, forcing him to stop midway.  
"Hmm?"  
Chanyeol did not say anything for a moment, simply taking in Baekhyun's wild hair, his button nose, and his lips shaped like a budding flower about to bloom to its fullest potential.  
"But you will be my pet, won't you?"  
"Hmm?" Baekhyun was floating and it was Chanyeol's strong grip on his wrist that held him in place.

  
Chaneyol cleared his throat, "You will be my pet when you turn into an Animagus." he stated, letting go of the wrist, showing teeth in a very predatory way.  
"If you fancy keeping an elephant as pet." Baekhyun teased, easing the tension in the air.  
The rest of their walk back was in silence.

 

**

 

"It’s a boring party" Sehun observed, wishing he did not have to come to Chanyeol's birthday party at all.  
"The food more than makes up for it." Jongin said, biting a thick chunk off a chicken leg. They were the only two gathered in the dungeon, where the party was being held, to partake in the feast. All the girls were too busy taking autographs of and photographs with Chanyeol, their star Quidditch player.

  
"Chanyeol is one lucky sonofabitch. Look at the pretty girls." Jongin was pointing at Lola, the fanclub president. She was easily the prettiest among all the girls.  
"Don't let Kyungsoo hear you." Sehun sing songed. "Besides, none of them hold a candle to Baekhyun. Chanyeol is a fool."

  
"And you are not?" Jongin asked shrewdly.

  
Sehun spared him a glance, "What is this? You Kim cousins think along same lines."

  
"Jongdae is onto you too?"

  
"Jongdae is a shrewd one. He was the first one to call me out. Asked me what game I was playing, throwing Chanyeol in Baekhyun's path, especially when I myself - when I -"

  
Jongin patted him on his back in a show of sympathy.

  
They watched as Chanyeol opened his gifts one by one, thanking his fans. The girls had gone all out with the expensive gifts, but Sehun knew that what was in his pocket was thousand times better than any item that could be bought with money. Chanyeol had arranged for return gifts for all of them, a basketful of assorted candies from Honeydukes.

  
"Have you heard of agape love, Jongin? It’s the highest form of love."

  
Jongin nodded again, sympathetically.  
"Shall we see, then, the magic of agape love?" Sehun winked at his friend, before walking up to where Chanyeol was. His strong presence and aura suddenly silenced the over excited girls.

  
"Ready for your present?"

  
Chanyeol grinned, "You already gave me a quill this morning."

  
"Who said this is from me?" Sehun pulled a white stone from his pocket, and handed it over. "Hold it close to your heart and set it carefully on the ground." he instructed the birthday boy.

Chanyeol held out his palm for the tiny object. It was a nothing special, just a stone, but the moment it landed on his palm, he knew. The stone was buzzing with potent magic. He clutched the item to his heart, and gingerly set it on the ground. What followed amazed the entire crowd. This sort of magic was way beyond N.E.W.T. level, and there was only one person he knew who could attempt it. Verily, as though someone has sung it to life, the stone cracked and a green sapling emerged from its midst. Jongin abandoned his chicken to get a closer look at what the girls were oohing and aahing about.  
The green sapling turned brown as it grew taller, and taller, its branches spreading horizontally, green leaves uncurling from the stems. The tree soon reached the ceiling of the dungeon, covered in lush greenery.

  
"It’s like the tree of life", someone squealed.

  
The tree was radiating an ethereal glow, as though it was both of this world and otherworldly.  
Nothing prepared them for the sight when pink cherry blossoms started blooming, as pink and as delightful as their creator's lips. Chanyeol was unprepared for the onslaught of emotions, the tightness in his chest and the momentary suspension of his senses. All he could see was Baekhyun's magic unfolding, and all he could hear was Baekhyun's song.

  
Sehun watched the naked expression in Chanyeol's face with satisfaction. Baekhyun's magic was beautiful, his love was pure. The girls clapped and cheered themselves hoarse when the tree dissolved into nothingness after blooming to its full potential, leaving a dark void in its wake.  
Chanyeol remembered to breathe. He found Sehun's eyes on him and felt exposed all of a sudden.

  
Sandara Park pinched Sehun's arm, "This bespoke gift was from Byun Baekhyun, was it not?" Her voice was urgent, a whisper meant only for Sehun's ears.  
There was no point denying it. Baekhyun was the absolute best at Transfiguration.  
Sehun did not like Sandara's accusatory tone, "And what if it was? What does it matter to you? As far as I can see, it is none of your business."

  
"I am dating Chanyeol." Sandara whispered aggressively, "I will make it my business."

  
Sehun scoffed, his respect for the Head Girl melting away, "Don't live under any false pretensions. You're no closer to dating Chanyeol than I am to dating Miranda Kerr."

  
Sandara gave her trademark sickly sweet smile, "At least I am closer to dating Chanyeol than Baekhyun is."

  
She observed Sehun's change in demeanor. "Ah. You thought I wouldn't know that that Griffindor prefect has his eyes set on my man?"  
Sehun marveled at how jealousy could turn a beautiful girl like Sandara ugly. "If Chanyeol is indeed your man, why are you so insecure? Sandara, I respect you. But don't for a minute assume that I haven't watched from afar how shrewdly you have eliminated competition. I will, however, not watch idly if you so much as attempt to harm Baekhyun in any way. Consider this a fair warning."

  
Sandara laughed bitterly, “As if you are any better! As if your carefully laid plans are not obvious to me. It is all so clear now. You want them to be together. Chanyeol and Baekhyun. That is why you asked Chanyeol to do your friend a favour. You hope that Chanyeol would somehow fall for that mousy little nerd."  
Sehun fingered his wand, wondering if he would be forgiven if he jinxed Sandara at Chanyeol's birthday party. He was too much of a gentleman to hurt girls, though. Maybe Jongdae could hex Sandara on his behalf. Jongdae did seem the type to not differentiate between genders when it came to Baekhyun's wellbeing.

  
"You're wrong." Sehun simply stated, prying his fingers away from his wand.

  
"About Baekhyun being a mousy nerd? Please Sehun. I thought you had better sense than that."

  
Sehun restrained himself, but leaned towards Sandara just the same, "You're wrong to think Chanyeol will not fall for Baekhyun. From where I see, he is already falling. And there is nothing you can do about it."

 

Chanyeol thanked Baekhyun for his birthday gift profusely the next day. And that was that. For some reason, Chanyeol was really concentrating on their practice. He didn't need to, considering how they had mastered the song by then. He did laugh at Baekhyun's silly jokes, but cracked none himself.  
Baekhyun cast anxious glances at the Slytherin, who seemed otherwise normal. He bit his lip. Was his gift too over the top? Did Chanyeol not like it? But there was no way of knowing as Chanyeol remained tight lipped, and oddly restrained.

  
The next day fared no better. Chanyeol was distant. Baekhyun was positive now that Chanyeol was behaving coolly towards him. For the life of him, Baekhyun could not understand why. He did venture to ask if everything was alright, to which the other boy replied that he was nervous about the upcoming match with Ravenclaw. Baekhyun could tell he was lying. Chanyeol had not been even a slight bit nervous about the match with Griffindor. Normally, the Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw match was played on the third or fourth week of February each year. But due to Hogwarts Helping Hands, the matches had to be rescheduled this year.  
Chanyeol usually made it a point to make eye contact during their shared classes and smile at him. These days however, the Slytherin would hardly look up. Baekhyun was puzzled and hurt at the cold treatment. Fine. So be it. He would not go and ask why. It was Chanyeol's life after all. He could do as he please, act all aloof and distant.

  
It was December anyway, and the frenzy around Hogwarts Helping Hands was palpable. It was supremely evident by the fact that girls could only talk about the Charity Ball, the dresses they were wearing and their dates. Jongdae had already asked Joy to be his date for the Ball. No one had asked Baekhyun to go with them yet, and he did not have any particular girl in his mind.

  
He was doing a lot of running around, fixing and arranging odds and sods. Sometimes Jongdae helped, other times he refused to. He began seeing a lot of Kyungsoo, Yixing and the other Prefects, and a lot less of Jongdae and Sehun. Sometimes, he had to skip class to run errands, and on those occasions, he made it a point to skip Potions. There were two reasons - Potions was his least favorite subject, and in order to make it easier for Park Chanyeol. It was increasingly obvious that Chanyeol wanted to avoid him.

  
The stress was telling on Junmyeon, who was also preparing for his N.E.W.T.S.

  
"He is beginning to crack." Jongdae whispered gleefully one evening. "He has taken to mumbling to himself. Never a good sign. Do you think we should offer him some of our good stuff?"  
'Good stuff' was smuggled Firewhiskey.

  
Baekhyun giggled, the lightheartedness of his best friend rubbing off on him. Jongdae's merry nature was always a welcome relief. It had been a long day. He held a meeting with the kitchen elves early in the morning to discuss the menu for the Helping Hands' ball. Later, Professor Flitwick and he brainstormed over the decorations. The Ball was taking place in the Great Hall, and the charity bazaar and other events were being held on school grounds. Professor Flitwick congratulated him on the stunt he pulled with the stone for Chanyeol's birthday. Somehow, the feat had reached the Professor's ears.

  
"I will teach you how to enchant the trees to bear the flower, and how to keep it blooming and not dissolve." Baekhyun spent the rest of the day mastering the art.  
Next, he had a formal meeting with Sehun, who was in charge of the Kissing booths. Each person would have to cough up a Galleon to be able to kiss Chanyeol or Jongin. They will have to choose either of the two and no person will get the chance to kiss both Jongin and Chanyeol. Sehun asked for an additional hand, and Baekhyun proposed Jongdae's name.

  
The Dueling Competition was another headache. Not that Baekhyun was in charge of it. Head Girl Sandara Park was in charge of the competition and she always made sure that she had very little to do with Baekhyun anyway. Sandara was a Pure Blood, just like Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun and the Kim cousins. She had always looked down at Baekhyun for being of Muggle descent. Jongdae's interest in dueling was the cause of Baekhyun's headache. He was determined to take part in the competition, and asked Baekhyun to be his second. In the event that Jongdae could no longer continue with the duel, Baekhyun would have to duel in his stead. He knew he was nowhere as good as Jongdae in dueling, preferring always to use defensive magic rather than offensive.

  
"Relax" Jongdae said, "I am going to win this competition and Joy's hand in marriage."  
This boy was never serious.  
"Are you almost done practicing your duet?"  
"It is coming along fine." Baekhyun said non commitally. If Jongdae detected a slight hint of sadness, he did not comment upon it. Where was the time to be sad really? His schedule was chocabloc with more tasks.

  
"We are still going to the match tomorrow, right? Slytherin vs Ravenclaw? Or have you forgotten all about it?"

  
Of course Baekhyun hadn't. Chanyeol was devoting very little time to their practice sessions these days due to Quidditch practice. He was determined to win this match and score those points.

  
The Slytherin Keeper need not have worried so much about the outcome of the match. Due to his stellar keeping, Slytherin won by a huge margin, thereby collecting all the points. Baekhyun had cheered for Slytherin standing alongside Sehun all throughout the match. Jongdae had ditched him to sit with Joy. Baekhyun also waved the pink banner shamelessly, much to Sehun's eternal embarrassment. They were so engrossed in the match that they did not catch Sandara Park eyeing them from where she stood.

  
Sehun pulled him towards the players, "Come. Let's go and celebrate." The Slytherin prefect was much too eager to high five his best friends. He tugged the Griffindor along, breaking the crowd apart to reach his House mates celebrating the victory. Sehun had already spotted Jongin and rushed to the tan Beater to choke him with a hug.

  
Baekhyun smiled at the sight. Then he spotted the Slytherin captain, wet with sweat, disheveled hair, looking every bit the handsome Keeper that he was. With a strange light in his heart, he dared to walk up to the winning team's captain. However, before he could make a move, Sandara Park appeared out of nowhere and enveloped Chanyeol in a tight hug. The bashful words he was about to say turned to ash in his mouth. What hurt more was that Chanyeol hugged her back, and lifted her off her feet in post-match glee. To Baekhyun, it was a scene straight from the movies. The boy lifting the girl and the girl laughing in joy. Romantic love right there for you. Baekhyun hadn't seen Chanyeol laugh like that in days, with pure joy and wild abandon.  
It hurt him, and he did not know if he had any right to be.

  
He should have walked away, but he was a masochist that way. He watched as his long time crush and the Head Girl joyfully smiled at each other and whispered words in each other’s ears amidst the din. He really should have walked away, but now, the Slytherin's eyes fell on him. He looked surprised.  
What a sight Baekhyun must make! A streak of red among the celebrating colours of green.

  
Jealousy reared its ugly head. He knew he should not fan ugly feelings, but he was only sixteen, and had not much idea how to practice what he preached. He knew he was probably glaring at the boy who had so carefully wrapped a sky blue scarf around his neck at Hogsmeade the other day. He was glaring at the boy who had been so distant with him but could now gleefully celebrate with Sandara Park. He had written Chanyeol a love letter with his birthday gift, toiling day and night over it, and Chanyeol's aloofness tasted like betrayal.

  
Before Chanyeol could say a word, or take a step, Baekhyun gave a small wave, and ducked out of sight. Coward.  
Yes, to a sixteen year old, unrequited love felt like the greatest tragedy, the only tragedy a person could suffer. And he was suffering right now, his wind pipe choking.

  
He was not aware that the Slytherin had followed him, not until firm hands grabbed him and turned him around.

  
"Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispered, a little out of breath from running after the boy.  
Baekhyun bit his lip, unable to congratulate the Slytherin Keeper as he had intended to earlier.  
"Why are you running away?"

  
Baekhyun was scared his emotions were on his face for Chanyeol to read, all of them, love, jealousy, hurt, anger and betrayal. Chanyeol looked at him, and in that moment, in that very moment, the Griffindor knew that his love for the Slytherin was laid bare on his face. Baekhyun waited to see what Chanyeol would do with that knowledge, after all love was like a fire that couldn't be concealed for long. Either you let it out, or let it consume you. So Baekhyun waited. Surely Chanyeol could tell, he could not be so daft, so thick. Surely he had to know, right at this instant, how he fell about the other boy. And Baekhyun was done hiding his feelings.

  
His stomach lurched when Chanyeol slowly released him, comprehension dawning in his face. Aha, at last, at long last, thought Baekhyun bitterly.

  
"Baekhyun, I don't - I can't - " Chanyeol was taking a step back.

  
Baekhyun took a deep breath as well, his insides screaming, "I understand." he whispered back, putting distance between them.  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun for what seemed like a length of time, before running his fingers through his hair.  
"Baekhyun -” he began again, and Baekhyun saw pity in his eyes.

  
"It's okay." Baekhyun cut him short, "Fine, really." He took a deep breath, before faking a cheerful smile, "Go celebrate with your friends. They must be waiting for you."

  
Baekhyun internally screamed at the other to go and leave him alone. He wanted to deal with rejection on his own. Chanyeol must have understood, for he did just that, and it was Baekhyun standing all alone, fingers balled, until Sehun found him. It was Sehun who hugged him tight, and rubbed his back as he broke down.  
"Chanyeol doesn't like me." he sobbed, and Sehun clutched him tighter. "I am a fool."  
"You're not a fool." Sehun simply stated. But Baekhyun did not see the fire in the Slytherin Prefect's eyes.

 

 

"I thought you had fallen for him. I thought you liked him." Sehun hissed; spit flying in the air, as he accosted Chanyeol in the Slytherin Common Room. It was late. There was no one around except for Jongin, who seemed to suddenly find his homework very interesting.

"You are the one who said Baekhyun should be loved and not toyed with." Chanyeol spat back, "I am doing him a huge favour here."  
"Then do not whine later when he slips away from your grasp."

  
Chanyeol took in the thin smile of his best friend.  
"You did ask me one day if I had a crush on him. Well, I like him. How much, do you ask? To the point of stepping aside, letting myself be an onlooker, pushing you towards him, willing you guys to be together, for his sake. That is how much I like him. Because he has eyes only for you. From the beginning, he had eyes only for you."

  
Chanyeol's face could no longer hide the shock.

  
"If you like him, you should have -" Chanyeol let the words hang in the air.

  
"Fuck you, Chanyeol," Sehun cursed, "He likes you. He loves you. Do you have any idea just how stubborn that fool is? He is hell bent on you, no matter if you like him back or not." Sehun howled, not attempting to hold back his distress, his carefully controlled anger coming out in waves.

  
"This is too much for me to handle, Sehun. I need some quiet."

  
"Why, because you feel emotions you haven't felt before? You're not willing to commit? Or simply because Baekhyun was just that, another person fawning over you, feeding your pathetic ego? Because you cannot be so daft. You had to know that Baekhyun has feelings for you. That poor boy is so obvious even though he thinks he hides it so well."

  
Jongin hissed.

  
"Sehun" Chanyeol warned, his hands shaking.  
Sehun took a deep breath to calm himself.

  
"Do Baekhyun a favour then. Stay the hell away from him. He is not Lily, or Sandara, or any of your other silly conquests. You don't get to speak of him as another notch on your bed post, you hear me? Just stay the hell away from that boy."

  
Sehun's voice was deathly quiet. Chanyeol did not know what to say, looking guilty.

  
"No more practice sessions for you guys." Sehun was laying down the rules. He barely acted as one so possessed. "No more nose booping, no giving him gifts, no hanging around after hours with Toben. You perform on stage at the charity event and that is it. You stay the fuck away from him."

  
"This is so out of character, Sehun." Jongin remarked, once Chanyeol stormed out of the Common Room.

  
"You shut up. You could have said something. Don't ask me to pass messages to Kyungsoo from now on."

  
Jongin raised both his hands in defence, "Come on man. Chill. I'm not interested in getting into an argy-bargy with you guys. Don't make me choose between my two best friends."

 

**

 

It was easy for Baekhyun to hide in the library. He did not want to face Chanyeol. The next couple of days saw Baekhyun inventing crazy excuses to not attend Potions classes. When he ran out of outlandish excuses, the failsafe 'I am unwell' came to his rescue. His absence was not missed, not by the Potions Master and certainly not by the Slytherin he was avoiding.

  
The patience of the Potions Master had run thin and he was done with Baekhyun skiving off classes. He especially asked his favourite student to attend the next class, or risk losing a hundred and fifty points for his House. Baekhyun had no choice but to turn up at the dungeon, feeling very self-conscious. The recklessness of the other day had evaporated and he was very unhappy to be in the same room as Chanyeol. How do you face someone who turned you down? Why were these things not taught at Hogwarts? Could he still say hello or should he act like they were strangers? Funny thing was, he had a feeling that Chanyeol was glaring in his direction. He was a coward and he simply would not lift his head to check if his suspicion was true.

  
Lily May Mac's shrill laughter reached his ears as he laid out ingredients beside his cauldron for the Elixir they were preparing. Truly, girls were most high pitched around the boys they liked. The knot inside his tummy tightened and he gripped the peppermint sprigs hard. Two or three porcupine quills bounced away from his table at his clumsiness. Damn his shaking fingers! Jongdae threw him a quizzical glance but said nothing. They were not divided into teams that day. Each student had to prepare his own Elixir to Induce Euphoria. 

  
Baekhyun was really struggling with the Elixir, his mind running away. Park Chanyeol, the Slytherin Keeper who had shrugged his feelings off casually, was definitely looking at him. And he was making no effort to hide it too. Baekhyun wanted to vanish. Could he just rustle up an Invisibility Potion from thin air and hide? Oh wait! He had no idea if such a potion existed in the first place.

  
"Please do not talk among yourselves. Concentrate on the Elixir. It is a fairly easy one and detention for those who fail to brew it perfectly. It should be a lovely sunshine yellow colour by now. Check if it is releasing a delicate aroma. If not, feel free to add an extra sprig of peppermint." The Professor was beginning to go around the desks, peering at the cauldrons to check the consistency and colour of the elixir.

  
Baekhyun realised with some horror that his elixir was neither yellow, nor releasing any scent. He panicked when he could not remember how many times he had stirred his potion anti-clockwise. Jogdae nudged him, and Baekhyun licked his lips, shaking his head in surrender. The Potions Master was inspecting Park Chanyeol's cauldron.

  
"Dear oh dear. You seem to have entirely forgotten to add wormwood. Your elixir will only make the drinker cry. Ten points from Slytherin."

  
Chanyeol did not seem to be the least bit perturbed. A couple more Slytherins had points taken away before the Potions master advanced towards the Griffindors. Jongdae's elixir was declared passable. The Griffindor Seeker breathed an audible sigh of relief.

  
"The ones who did not do too well will have to wake up to collect Morning Dew from the Forbidden Forest at the crack of dawn tomorrow." The Potions Master was advancing towards Baekhyun now. "The usual suspects. Mr Oh, Mr Kim, Miss May, half of the Slytherins, and" he stopped abruptly at Baekhyun's table, and seemed shocked. "You too, Mr Byun?" It could as well have been et tu Brutus. Baekhyun swallowed and hung his head in mock shame.

  
"It is such a pity. But you did say something about being unwell today and not being able to turn up for class. I am most sorry for making you attend class today. I wonder if I should let you sit the punishment out. After all, if you are unwell -”

  
The Potions Master had to change course as the Slytherins began to protest at the abject partiality.

  
"Very well, very well. Mr Byun shall also be punished." The Potions Master eventually gave in to the class' demands. "I shall expect you to collect the dew in the especially charmed glass jars that are now sitting on my desk."

  
Baekhyun caught Chanyeol's eye, who raised his brow as though in silent challenge. He looked away. The tension was too much for him to bear. He wanted to shatter it.

 

Ten of them sleep walked to the Forbidden Forest at first light the next morning, jars in hand. Sehun seemed too groggy to put two sentences together and Jongin was actually sleep walking. Park Chanyeol was being ever the gentleman and guiding Lily May Mac through the Forest, pulling low hanging braches out of her way. Baekhyun maintained a safe distance from the Slytherin, applying himself to the task at hand. His jar was almost full with Morning Dew.

  
He marveled how Lily May Mac had managed to turn up with impeccably done make up even at the crack of dawn. The Griffindor was in his pajamas, and a worn out woolen jumper. Conversation between the students on detention that morning was very limited. All they wanted was to collect the Morning Dew and head back to the comforts of their bed.

  
Chanyeol was softly walking beside Lily, looking every bit gorgeous. Even with his morning hair, the Slytherin looked regal.  
Baekhyun tumbled over a tree root on the way back and went flying towards the ground. His jar fell out of his grasp. Luckily, it was charmed, and break proof. It was Chanyeol who gently held him by the shoulders to lift him up. He took a good look at Baekhyun's face. "Are you unwell?"  
"Huh?"  
"The Potions Master said you did not attend the last few classes because you were unwell. Is it true?"

  
His hand immediately came up to Baekhyun's forehead to check his temperature, a look of concern on his face. Baekhyun shrugged Chanyeol's hands off him, as if he was burnt by the touch. He will not fall for Chanyeol's faux concern again.  
"I am fine."

  
Chanyeol, who was leaning over Baekhyun, straightened. "Just as I thought. You have been avoiding Potions classes not because you are unwell, but because of me."

  
Baekhyun did not know where to look, and he definitely did not want to have this conversation. How could Chanyeol be so laid back as though he was talking about the weather? That's right. He was the one with the huge crush on his classmate, and not vice versa.  
"Can we not talk about this?" He wanted to say it coldly but it came out as a whine.

  
The Slytherin's expression was contemptuous.  
"Fine. Be that way. Be childish."

  
"I am being childish?" Baekhyun's eyes were as large as saucers. "I am being childish?" he repeated.

  
Chanyeol crossed his arms in front of his chest but did not say anything.

  
"Who started avoiding me when they learnt that I have feelings for him?" Baekhyun suddenly accused, startling the other.  
"Baekhyun -” Chanyeol began as though reasoning with a petulant child.  
"No, stop. Please." Baekhyun's anger suddenly flared up. He could see Lily May Mac a little distance ahead. She was waiting for Chanyeol.  
"You cannot be angry with me because I did not reciprocate your feelings." Chanyeol suddenly spat.

  
Baekhyun wanted to throw his glass jar at the Slytherin. He was so mean.  
"What feelings! Feelings have died. Why shall I harbor feelings for a boor like you?"

  
That did it. A mask fell on Chanyeol's face. "Have a good day, Byun" he muttered and stalked off. Baekhyun leaned against a tree trunk to support himself, feeling exhausted. His anger abated just as quickly as it had come. He felt like a fool for letting his anger get the better of him. But no matter. What was done was done. And with any luck, his feelings for Chanyeol would truly evaporate.

 

  
"Why is the Slytherin Keeper glaring at you?" Jongdae muttered. They were having breakfast at the Great Hall.

  
Chanyeol had alternated between listening to Sandara Park, and throwing tough looks at Baekhyun the whole while the petite boy was buttering his toast.  
Baekhyun tossed his hair flippantly and rubbed his lips with his index finger and thumb.

  
"Who cares?" Baekhyun looked across to the Slytherin table, held Chanyeol's gaze, gave him a very sweet smile, before glaring back. This seemed to startle the Slytherin. Chanyeol finally looked away with a puzzled frown.

  
"Jongdae, I am done mooning over him. Perhaps you were right. He never deserved my affections."

 

**

 

The Hogwarts Helping Hands was upon them, merely two days away. Students were already in the holiday mood, and their Professors were cutting them a little slack. Breaking tradition, every pupil was staying back till the Ball and would only make the onward journey to their homes for the Holidays on Christmas Eve.  
Jongdae and Jungmyeon would depart for holidays the next morning of the Ball itself, and so would Sehun and Jongin. Baekhyun had no idea what Chanyeol intended on doing, but he himself was staying back. His parents were going on a tour of India to see the Taj Mahal, and Baekhyun did not feel like accompanying them this year. His spirits were a little down in the dumps, if truth be told.

  
It was a tight schedule but no one wanted to miss the Charity event. Everyone was taking part in some competition or other. The festive cheer seemed double this year.

  
Their Potions Master was very much clued in on this gaiety.

  
"Students. This is our last class before the Christmas holidays and I have a special gift for you. You remember that I made some hapless students collect morning dew the other day? It was for the preparation of this potion." The Professor brandished a small vial, and the class looked on, awed by the beautiful light golden colour of the Potion.

  
The Potions Master's eyes were twinkling.

  
"This here is a rare Potion, prepared with rare ingredients indeed. It is my Christmas Gift to you. The first one to tell me its name, why, he or she can have it. I daresay they shall find it very useful given the present festivities lined up." The Professor chuckled. "Of course, I shall give clues. The colour of this potion should have been enough for our witches and wizards to deduce. However, I shall name a few of its ingredients. Shall we begin, then? "

  
The classroom immediately began to buzz with excitement. Sehun cracked his knuckles in anticipation and Baekhyun passed him a beatific smile. The smile was not missed by a certain Slytherin who did not look too pleased.  
"What do you think that is?" Jongdae whispered urgently, beginning to calculate in his head whether he wanted the potion or not.  
Baekhyun shrugged, although he did have a slight idea.

  
"Very well, the first ingredient is, morning dew, of course." The Professor raised his eyebrows, pausing to see if anyone could guess correctly.  
"The second ingredient," the Professor thundered, " very rare again. A lock of unicorn hair."

  
Baekhyun groaned inwardly. He had a fair idea what this potion was, but was uncertain if he wanted it. The classroom was ringing with barely concealed excitement now.  
A couple of students took wild guesses, Jongdae included, but were shot down by the Professor, proving their guesses wrong.

  
"Oh come on, class. You have to be better than this. Think. I may have mentioned this potion while explaining the uses of unicorn hair. Any other guesses? No? Very well. The third ingredient, and this is the last clue, mind you, is fairy wings." The professor beamed at the students.

  
With a sigh, Baekhyun raised his hand.  
No, Baekhyun did not want the potion. But he knew the answer whereas the rest of the class seemed clueless.

  
"Yes, Mr Byun?" the professor looked hopeful. Jongdae was chuckling and rubbing his hands together. Any potion to land in Baekhyun's hands was his property as well.

  
"It's the Beautification potion." Baekhyun answered in a small voice, and blushed immediately afterwards.  
"Correct answer." the Professor shouted amidst the din. "The Beautification potion it is. Light golden in colour. Whoever drinks it turns to a perfect, radiant, flawless version of themselves. Girls swoon over the drinker, in this case, our Mr. Byun Baekhyun. With the Ball coming up, I daresay you shall find it effective if you haven't managed to snag a date yet. Aye?"

  
Baekhyun took the small vial with trepidation, intending to use the potion NEVER.

  
"No one will be able to resist you, my lad. Your tiny freckles will all but disappear, as will your moles. You will become cuter and manlier." the Potions Master went on, much to Baekhyun's eternal mortification. Jongdae hooted with delight. The boys were all snorting, and the girls were sighing for having missed this opportunity to snag the date of their dreams.

 

  
Junmyeon was surrounded by his Griffindor friends at dinner that night. He was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick, and close to tears. One goddess like Ravenclaw, Kim Taeyeon, had refused to be his date for the Charity Ball. He was inconsolable.  
"He is a disgrace to the family." Jongdae muttered, chewing his food. His comment was not lost on the Head Boy, who turned an unappealing shade of grey. Baekhyun, who could empathise with Junmyeon, rubbed the Head Boy's back in an attempt to console him.  
"I wish I could do something to make you feel better." Baekhyun said to the Head Boy.

  
Jongdae jumped at the opportunity which presented itself so innocently. The truth of the matter was, he liked being the bane of Baekhyun's existence.  
"Oi. Stop crying, bro." he said loudly, "Baekhyun here is going to show a trick. It will make you feel infinitely better. I can guarantee it will make all our Gryffindor feel better."  
Then Jongdae laughed maniacally.

  
"You'll show a trick to cheer me up? How kind." Junmyeon rubbed his eyes and looked at Baekhyun in anticipations.  
The boy in question looked cornered, and unsure. "I will?"

  
"Oh yes, you will." Jongdae pushed his plate away and crawled on top of the table. "My dear fellow Griffindors, gather your wits. Baekhyunee will perform a rare feat today." His voice carried and gathered the attention of the other Houses as well. Jongdae drew himself to full height on the dinner table, as though conducting an orchestra.

  
"He has a vial of Beautification Potion in his pocket. Who here wants to see him use it?"

  
A chorus of I Dos rent the air. The Hufflepuffs, led by Yixing, were knocking their goblets on the table, cheering Baekhyun on.

  
"My lovely beauties, line up. Our Baekhyunee is about to turn on his charm. Who here wants to accompany him to the Ball?"  
Baekhyun frowned, shaking his head vehemently. His mouth turned dry and he suddenly wanted to escape to the dormitory.  
"Lovely brown eyes, jet black locks, beautiful singing voice, the perfect Prefect. Beautiful girls of Hogwarts, I give you Byun Baekhyun."

  
Jungmyeon's face fell at Baekhyun's hesitation. The Prefect immediately felt bad.

  
"Go on, Baekhyun." Luhan, the Griffindor Quidditch captain, egged. "Junmyeon could really use some distraction."

  
Baekhyun was in a tight spot. He wanted to cheer Junmyeon, he did. And he hero worshipped Luhan as well. Those are things you cannot say no to. He guessed he shall have to throttle Jongdae later on, at night, when his best friend was fast asleep.

  
"Well. What the heck!" he breathed, fishing the vial out.

  
"Woohoo." Jongdae clapped.

  
Baekhyun downed the Beautification Potion in one gulp, and bowed low to Jongdae, Junmyeon and rest of the Griffindors. The Hufflepuffs cheered from their tables. Even their Potions Master was looking on happily from the teacher's table.  
The effect of the potion was instantaneous. The whole aura around Baekhyun changed. A glow noticeable from the far off Slytherin table was emitting from his body. His hair was shinier, his eyes sparklier, and his smile deadly.  
It seemed the candles floating around the Great Hall dimmed and Byun Baekhyun was the source of all light.

  
Junmyeon's mouth fell open, thoughts of Kim Taeyeon evading him.  
Even Jongdae was looking at him with delight.

  
"He is sooooo cute." the Ravenclaw girls sang in unison, climbing out of their seats to come closer to him. The Griffindor girls were already whispering among themselves, looking at Baekhyun with barely concealed admiration. They were the first ones to ask him out for the upcoming ball. The Hufflepuff girls would not stay behind either.

  
"Please go out with me. Please go out with me." they squealed.  
"How come I never noticed him before?"  
"He looks like a puppy."  
"Isn't he the cutest?"

  
And the more bold ones.

  
"He will fit in my panties alright."  
"Oh my God! Look at his butt."  
"Look at his hips."  
"Look at his lips."  
"Look at his neck."  
"Look at his mole."  
"My ovaries are exploding."  
"Byun Baekhyun can take my virginity."

  
They surrounded the petite boy, hands outstretched to touch him.

  
Even Baekhyun found it hard to not smile sheepishly, flattered by the attention.  
Unnoticed by any one amidst the cacophony of noise, Jongin dragged Sehun away from the Great Hall.

  
Evil Jongdae would have auctioned Baekhyun off to the highest bidder that night. He was about to, when a tall Slytherin foiled his plan, or fell right for it.  
Chanyeol had watched from the shadows for as long as he could. Then his competitive side kicked in. He stood to full height before marching towards the Griffindor.

  
Chanyeol looked like a Shinigami who had come to collect a soul, his stance prepared for a fight. He glared at the others until they backed a few paces off, and then turned to give his full attention to Baekhyun.  
"Are you done playing the coquette?" his voice barely concealed the danger. Baekhyun shrank. There was pin drop silence for a while before angry murmurs of the girls surrounded him.

  
"Beautification potion, really Byun? Is this all a joke to you? Aren't you done playing games yet?"

  
Baekhyun freed his hand from Chanyeol's tight grasp with a violent shake.

  
"Unlike you, some of us need help. Do you see any one lining up for me to take me to the ball? Do you think I am as popular as you?"  
Jongdae immediately came and clasped Baekhyun from behind, dragging him back a few steps. Chanyeol raised his brow when he saw that the Griffindor Seeker had his wand out.

  
The Slytherin should have been offended at the mere thought that Jongdae believed he would be able to last it out with a duel with him, Park Chanyeol. But looking at Baekhyun's stubborn face, he found his dark mood vanishing. Baekhyun looked incredibly attractive, and Chanyeol knew it was he himself who was in grave danger.

  
The Slytherin wasted no time, grabbing hold of the Griffindor, who was much smaller in comparison to him. He found it quite easy to drag Baekhyun away from the commotion, but not before throwing a dirty glare at Jongdae. Baekhyun's best friend winked at him, not at all apologetic.

  
The air outside was chilly.

  
"You are hurting my wrist. How are you not affected with the beautification potion? How can you treat me roughly when I know I am looking my cutest best?"  
Chanyeol towered over Baekhyun.  
"I am doing you a favour here, Byun. Besides, the way you look to me now is no different than the way you look to me on most days."

  
They pretty much glared at each other.

  
"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asked slowly.  
Chanyeol paced the area, looking agitated. "I mean that I have always found you pretty, Beautification potion or not."  
"Pretty?" Baekhyun mocked.  
"Charming. Cute. Whatever, Byun." Chanyeol was frustrated.  
"Then why are you behaving like a boor?"  
"Because I am angry. I don't think I like other people looking at you. There. I said it. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

  
Baekhyun shrank back, his momentary high from earlier receding, and a different kind of sensation pooling in his stomach. He sucked his lower lip in.  
"Don't do that." Chanyeol growled, "It makes me go crazy."  
Baekhyun let his lower lip escape from his teeth with a light pop.  
"Argh. WILL YOU STOP IT?"  
Chanyeol stomped his feet.

  
Baekhyun slowly pulled out a small glass vial.  
"What's that?" Chanyeol eyed the vial suspiciously.  
"It is the antidote to the Beautifying potion." Baekhyun uncorked the vial. "I wasn't really trying to snag dates." He snorted. "We were just trying to cheer up the Head Boy. Well, can't say we didn't have fun. Now - “Baekhyun lifted the vial to his mouth and gulped the liquid sloppily.

  
"There,” he said, rubbing his lips with his dainty fingers, "Not so pretty anymore, huh?" The Griffindor laughed mirthlessly. "Now you can go back and pretend like you can't see me. Like I don't exist."  
"Surprisingly, you are quite a handful, Byun Baekhyun. Has anyone ever told you that?"

  
Chanyeol took three steps to reach Baekhyun's side. He lightly dabbed around Baekhyun's mouth with his thumb, wiping away the remaining traces of antidote. He looked like a predator.

  
"This can't be the antidote because your lips still look like rose petals that need to be crushed between fingers to release the fragrance."  
Chanyeol's gripped Baekhyun's chin with his hand and forced the boy to look up.  
Baekhyun blushed, making the other chuckle.

  
"And your cheeks are still my favorite shade of pink mochi cake. But this mole makes me go crazy the most. What should I do with it? Should I punish it?" Chanyeol pinched where the mole was, and he was not gentle.  
Baekhyun stepped back, discomfort written on his face. And embarrassment.  
"What? Feeling shy all of a sudden now? Wasn't this the reaction you were going for, with that little stunt you pulled back there?" Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair, as if an errant child had bothered him no end. "Run along now, Byun Baekhyun. Steer clear of such crude tricks in future."

 

Baekhyun dipped himself in the bath tub of the Prefect's bathroom. His nerves were in a tizzy. He was mad at Park Chanyeol. Damn him for teasing him so. And now he was hard. It took him a while to cool off and come down from the high. Damn Chanyeol. It was so frustrating. What did the Slytherin want, really? What did the events of tonight mean? The cool water did not help Baekhyun even the slightest bit. Did it perhaps mean that Chanyeol had developed feelings for him?  
He quickly shook the idea off his head. He could not let himself begin to hope like that. Hope could kill a person as much as a wrongly spelt curse.

 

Chanyeol was faring no better. He flopped on the couch in their Common Room, and glared at Sehun, who smiled back at him softly.  
"What did you get me into, Oh? He is a piece of work."  
"That he is." Sehun acquiesced. "Told ya, didn't I? You will be putty in the hands of the one you fall for."  
"He says his feelings for me have died." Chanyeol stated darkly. "And anyway, you're wrong. I haven't fallen for him."

  
Sehun took some time to reply. "We were in our fourth year, Chanyeol. It had been heavily raining that morning. Jongin, you and seven of us had bunked Divination classes and were huddled in front of Greenhouse Three. You do not remember? I remember the day quite well, probably because Jongin and I were in a heated debate and I came close to smacking him and unfriending him for life. I do not remember why the argument had gotten so dirty but he said something about Tutshill Tornadoes and you know how I hate anyone who disses my favorite Qudditch team. Halfway through our heated argument, I realised that you were hardly invested. We were discussing Quidditch, for God's sake, and you were not even looking in our direction. You thought no one was watching, but I noticed you. You gaze was fixed on a boy in Griffindor robes, faraway in the distance, and not that he was doing anything extraordinary. He was jumping on a puddle of water, drenching in the rain, yoohooing about with Jongdae, and you found it so interesting. You surprised me that day."

  
"What does that mean? I don't even remember it. You are making things up."

  
"Then perhaps you won't remember this too. In our very Second Year, Park Chanyeol, you seemed to have forgotten to bring your Quill to class. I was standing right next to you, but no, you went down to Baekhyun and borrowed his quill instead of mine. I saw you take quite the good look at Baekhyun while he fidgeted with his bag. But wait a minute, was it Potions class? Why did you even need a quill that day? We did not even take down any notes."

  
Chanyeol's face was blank.

  
"Last year, we were studying for O.W.L.S. in the library. Jongin had already left for Quidditch practice but you vehemently turned him down to stay back with me. I was jotting down notes for the Vanishing Charm, and you were supposed to be copying long paragraphs on Fanged Geranium. Except, when I look up, what do I find? Your quill lax on your fingers, your mouth literally drooling, Park Chanyeol! Some tables away, one Griffindor Prefect was memorising notes about how to identify all of Jupiter's moons."

  
"Baekhyun was muttering to himself quite loudly. I just found it funny," Chanyeol said defensively, "how someone could be so serious about Astronomy."

  
"So you do remember?" Sehun shook his head slowly, and patted Chanyeol's shoulders. "I am going out for some cool air. You want to come?"

  
"No. I might head out for a shower. It’s humid. Suffocating."

  
Sehun left his friend to his brooding. He made his way out of the dormitory, and into the corridors, whistling to himself as he mindlessly walked, no particular destination in mind. Jongin had sneaked off to the Astronomy tower for his nightly rendezvous with Kyungsoo. Good for Kyungsoo that he was a prefect and he could make his way around the castle without being called out.  
He was walking by the Sun Dial garden when he heard hurried steps approaching him from the other end. It was dark, and after hours. Sehun held his wand tightly.  
"Who goes there?"

  
The profile of the baby faced Griffindor Chaser greeted him.

  
"Sehunnie?" Luhan ventured, "It is me. What are you doing so late at night?"

  
"What are you doing?" Sehun asked, suspicious.

  
Luhan patted his neighbour's head playfully. "I came to the Owlery. Sent a letter to Mum. I was meaning to do so earlier, but I totally forgot to after the stunt Baekhyunee pulled at dinner earlier."

  
Sehun relaxed. Luhan and he had grown up in the same neighbourhood. Sehun hero worshipped the Griffindor Chaser, who was also his first crush. Too bad that Luhan had tenderly turned him down two years ago. They had drifted apart after that. Perhaps tragedy was written in Sehun's love life.  
It had been a long while since they had come face to face, now more strangers than neighbours.  
Luhan was a little shorter than Sehun. He looked angelic when he looked up like that.

  
"How are you, Sehunnie?” Luhan asked, a little uncertainly.

  
"I am better than when we spoke last." Sehun remarked drily. It has been two years since they had last conversed. Time was such a relative concept, whizzing past on happy days, slowing down on other days for sadness to engulf you better.

  
"Do you still resent me?"

  
"No hyung. I would never."

  
Luhan patted Sehun's cheeks fondly. "You have grown up to be such a handsome young man."

  
"Hyung. Don't." Sehun's voice caught up in his throat and he took a step back.

  
Luhan himself looked caught up in a dilemma.  
"Do you still go to that Bubble Tea place?"  
Sehun shook his head, not trusting his voice with an answer.

  
"It is quite late, Sehunnie. Perhaps the Prefect can accompany me to the Griffindor dormitory?" Luhan's voice was soft, as soft as his features.  
"You need not even ask, hyung."  
They walked in silence till they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
Luhan stood infront of the portrait uncertainly, reluctant to turn away.  
"So I guess I shall see you around." he whispered, a smile in place.

  
Sehun just nodded, his expression stoic. Luhan seemed to hesitate a bit, before surprising Sehun. The Griffindor Chaser must have surprised even himself when he stood on tiptoes to leave a small kiss on Sehun's forehead.  
"Take care, Oh Sehun."

  
Sehun stood rooted in place, long after Luhan disappeared behind the portrait.

 

**

 

The Hogwarts Helping Hands was finally upon them. The school woke up to a prettily decked Castle. It was early to say if it shall be a white Christmas, with the sky being overcast. The cloudy weather, however, could not dampen the spirits one bit, not when magical Hogwarts turned even more enchanting. There were singing Christmas trees decorated with the finest ornaments, and unexpected gifts around every turn of the Castle. Luhan and Xiumin had stumbled upon a box of Every Flavored Beans on their way to the Owlery, stylishly packaged and addressed from the Headmaster of the School. Hunts for hidden treats began soon after, and groups of students could be seen sweeping every inch of the castle to look for cutely packed gifts. Joy got a stuffed teddy bear and Kyungsoo got a miniature Firebolt that whizzed around the palm of his hand.

  
Junmyeon was in his element, barking directions left and right.

  
The events lined up that day included the Charity Bazaar, the Dueling Competition, Lucky Charms Competition, the Raffle, and the Pet Fashion Show. Participants had to deposit a few Sickles to take part in the events, and the proceeds thus collected would go to The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta, landlady of the Pub, would be present for the Raffle, having promised free Butterbeers for lifetime to its winners. Almost everyone in the school had purchased raffle tickets.  
Kyungsoo the Treasurer's charmed Wallet was jingling with money collected from students and professors alike. Baekhyun had barely enough time to get dressed and break his fast before the Prefects' supervisory duties began.

  
He had to excuse himself from his duty at the Pet Fashion Show because the Dueling competition was about to begin and he was Jongdae's second.  
If Head Boy Junmyeon was in his element, his younger brother Jongdae was more so. The Griffindor Seeker's Aspen wand eliminated all competition in the first stages. It is said that the owner of an Aspen wand is often an accomplished duelist, and there was no doubt on that front.  
Professor Binns was the duel master and due to his leniency, a few students had already stumbled to the Hospital wing. Jongdae was sporting a few burns, and his arm had a deep gash but he was too thrilled to care. They had learnt nonverbal spells that year and Baekhyun watched from the crowd as his best friend shot innovative curse after curse at his opponents. It was not a nice thing to say but Jongdae had had far too much prior practice jinxing others. Baekhyun was bored. His own wand, cherry with dragon heartstring, was snug inside his pocket, and Baekhyun knew there was nil chance that he might get to use it. His own style of magic was defensive rather than offensive.

  
Jongdae though, had gone all guns out. He used the Twitchy Ears Hex, the Tickling Hex, the Tail Growing Hex, and Pus Squirting Hex to great effect. Joy was there, cheering for her boyfriend. Both Sehun and Jongin had taken part. Sehun had a burnt eyebrow to show for his attempt and Jongin retired with slugs coming out of his mouth. It was a disgusting sight. Kyungsoo dragged him to a far corner of the dungeon and was helping Jongin vomit the rest of the slugs.  
Park Chanyeol was there too, although he had not put his name down for the competition. Baekhyun was a bit relieved that Chanyeol's aggression was reserved for Quidditch games. Baekhyun was hidden from the Slytherin's view, courtesy his height. But he could see the tall Keeper alright.

  
Gregory Gagarin from Slytherin and Jongdae made it till the end. There was a short break before the final duel. The competition suddenly became even more enticing as a Slytherin and a Griffindor turned out to be the finalists. Students quickly swapped sides in the dungeon where the duel was taking place, one side now representing Slytherin and the other side supporting Jongdae.

  
Gregory Gagarin was a stockily built Seventh Year who had broken a few arms and rendered a few others toothless in due course of the day. He looked quite menacing indeed. If truth be told, Baekhyun was a little worried for Jongdae. He had barely survived the last round with the skin of his teeth.  
Baekhyun and Joy stepped closer as Jongdae stepped inside the Dueling ring. Chanyeol had finally spotted Baekhyun and he had a displeased look about him, perhaps because Professor Binns had just announced Baekhyun as Jongdae's second, loud for everyone to hear.  
Gagarin started with the Jelly Leg Jinx but Jongdae expertly deflected the curse, at the same time shouting, " _Melofors_ ". Gagarin moved to one side quickly to avoid his head being turned into a pumpkin.

  
The Slytherin threw a Furnunculus curse to make boils erupt in Jongdae's skin.

  
" _Protego_ " Jongdae yelled, and his shield bore the brunt of Gagarin's jinx. The crowd was cheering for both of them. Baekhyun held his breath. Sparks were flying back and forth, as Jongdae and Gagarin dueled, done with the warming up now.  
The objective was to disarm the other, but Baekhyun could see right from the start, that Gagarin wanted to send Jongdae packing to the hospital wing. He kept blocking Jongdae's hexes and shooting his own with alarming speed and accuracy. The hair on Baekhyun's neck stood on end as the duel steadily rose in intensity.  
To his right, Joy was clutching her own wand, ready to come to Jongdae's defence if necessary. Baekhyun wanted to tell her that this was not necessary at all, but at that exact moment, Gagarin shouted, "Confringo."

  
The Blasting Curse went flying towards Jongdae. The Griffindor Seeker fell to the ground to avoid the fire like blast and rolled over, pointing his wand at Gagarin.  
" _Titillando_."

  
The crowd gasped in unison as the Tickling Spell hit Gagarin squarely in the chest. He began to wiggle and twist, his body tickling in unmentionable places. Gagarin was sweating and appeared to be in great torture. Jongdae laughed.

  
"I would love to see you move like this in the next Quidditch match." he goaded.

  
Gagarin was sweating, and red with fury, and yet he could not stop moving in place like a crazy dancer. He did something then which was not allowed in Duels. Snarling like an angry hound, Gagarin bodily tackled Jongdae to the ground, and both of them rolled over the floor, throwing punches at each other. Joy shrieked, shouting colorful curses at Gagarin to let her man go.

  
Baekhyun face palmed.

  
"Mr. Gagarin. Mr. Kim. Let go or I shall disqualify you both." Professor Binns aimed a spell of his own at the duo wrestling on the floor and they let go of each other immediately, as if burnt.

  
Gagarin spat on the ground. Jongdae's nose was bloody and he was clutching tufts of Gagarin's hair in his palm.

  
"You broke my wand, you jerk." Jongdae whined, shaking his broken wand at Gagarin's face. Baekhyun knew Jongdae must be dying of agony inside.  
Baekhyun caught Sehun's eye. The Slytherin Prefect's eyes were glittering with nervous anticipation. Everyone knew what would happen now. With Jongdae's wand broken, Baekhyun would have to take his place. Joy had already gone to help Jongdae off the floor and she was glaring daggers at Gregory Gagarin. Baekhyun smirked to himself. If he was Gagarin, he would be very careful of unexpected dangers lurking around in the next few days.

  
Gagarin stood sniggering at a safe distance. Professor Binns was addressing Baekhyun.

  
"Mr. Byun, as Mr Kim's second, I would like you to step forward. Mr. Kim, Miss Park, please step outside the Dueling ring."  
Jongdae limped off, throwing a meaningful look at Baekhyun.

 

"Please relax. You are making me nervous as well. Baekhyun can take care of himself." Sehun spoke to Chanyeol who looked like he would whisk the Griffindor Prefect away from the dungeon any moment now.

  
"Gregory should have been disqualified."  
"It's the final duel. They need a winner."

  
Baekhyun's wand was finally out now. Gagarin sized Baekhyun up. "What are you guys? The beagle squad?"  
Baekhyun did not reply to this, waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

  
" _Avis_ " Gagarin said, almost lazily. A flock of birds emerged from the Slytherin's wand, aiming for Baekhyun.  
The Griffindor twirled his wand and the birds turned into flowers, falling harmlessly to the floor. He was smiling.  
Sehun nudged Chanyeol in the ribs. He was grinning. "Who do you think Jongdae practices dueling with?"  
Gregory and Baekhyun began circling each other, the latter waiting for his opponent to make the next move.

  
" _Flipendo_."  
" _Protego_ "  
" _Incendio_." Gagarin barked. A flame erupted from his wand, flying for Baekhyun.  
" _Aguamenti_ " A sharp jet of water shot from Baekhyun's wand, dousing the flames.  
"A conjurer at best." Gagarin spat.  
"What the hell, Baekhyun? Attack him." Jongdae was shouting directions.  
" _Stupefy_ "  
" _Expelliarmus._ "

  
The flash of red from Gagarin's curse rebounded from the ball of blue light emanating from Baekhyun's disarming charm.  
Baekhyun's eyes were shining. He came to stand towards the side where the Slytherins had crowded.

  
"I remember you, midget. You are Park Chanyeol's fanboy, aren't you, the one with the banner and all?"

  
Suddenly, all eyes in the dungeon turned towards Baekhyun. Incensed, the Prefect shot a red streak of light towards Gagarin, knocking the latter off his feet. The Griffindors clapped. Gagarin stood up slowly, his face twisted with anger and pain. He shot arrows from his wand now, and the Griffindor had barely time enough to raise his shield. The Slytherin used the distraction to close in on Baekhyun and give him a bodily push.  
Baekhyun could think of no way to fight with the law of physics as he was sent flying. Baekhyun's wand flew out of his grasp, knees colliding painfully with the ground. The crowd gasped collectively.

  
Before Professor Binns could cry foul, Gagarin gave a decisive twist of his wand and muttered the words to the multi shot jinx.  
Three things happened all at once. A fumed Joy directed the Trip Jinx towards Gagarin. Sehun shouted "Expelliarmus" and surprising every one, Park Chanyeol emerged out of nowhere to swoop over Baekhyun, shielding him.

  
So, when Baekhyun tentatively turned and lifted his head, wincing because of the pain in his knees, it was to to see a breathless Chanyeol stooping protectively over him.

  
The crowd had gone berserk, and Gagarin was fuming at Joy because she had tripped him and sent his jinx flying off to the ceiling. Jongdae's shrill voice could be heard amidst the din.

  
"What happened?" Baekhyun asked.

  
Chanyeol did not say anything. Sehun came and peered over Chanyeol's shoulder to check if Baekhyun was alright. He was clutching Gagarin's wand in his hand and his mouth was pressed in a thin line. Upon learning that Baekhyun was mostly fine, Sehun walked away.

  
"What just happened?" Baekhyun asked again.

  
"My beautiful girl friend hexed Gagarin before he could aim his curse at you. Also, Sehun defied House loyalties and disarmed Gagarin. Park here swooped in to take the blow for you. I never thought I would say this but -”

  
"Shut up, Kim." Chanyeol muttered before hastily standing up. "You should help too instead of putting him in harm's way. Take him to the hospital wing and check whether his bones are fine." He would not look at Baekhyun.

  
There was some debate about who should win but Baekhyun was adjudged the winner, seeing as how Gagarin had used bodily contact to push both Jongdae and Baekhyun to the floor. Physical contact was not allowed in duels. Gagarin looked murderous, but Jongdae, Joy and Baekhyun were not around to see. They were walking towards the Hospital wing. Baekhyun was limping.

  
"I am indeed indebted to you." Baekhyun grinned at Joy. He decided she would make a good match for Jongdae.

  
"I wanted to punish that Slytherin for breaking Jongdae's wand is all."

  
Baekhyun totally approved of her. Jongdae was smirking. He could tell what Baekhyun was thinking. They laughed together. The weather did not seem all too cold or grey then.

  
"Chanyeol dashing to take one for you, that was surprising though."

  
Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, "I can't figure him out. Why would he even do that?" He could feel the blush spreading in his cheeks.

  
"Can't you?" Joy smirked, "I know why Park did that."

  
Two pairs of eyes looked at her.  
"Why do you boys think I jinxed Gagarin?"  
"Because you can't stop falling for me." Jongdae had a shit eating grin.  
"Precisely."

  
Baekhyun went redder at what Joy was implying. He was given a tonic for the slight pain by the Nurse but otherwise declared fit to carry out the rest of his duties. Junmyeon wanted Baekhyun to chill for the rest of the day, apologising on behalf of his little brother.

 

  
The Griffindor Prefect searched for Chanyeol and Sehun, meaning to thank them for coming to his aid during the duel. They were nowhere to be found. It was time for the event of the day, after all. He made it to the paved grounds right outside the Entrance Hall, where two booths had been newly erected. The Kissing Booths could not be pinker or look more flirtatious. Thankfully, it was not an open booth where the entire school could watch two people kissing. Baekhyun retracted his steps and walked back aimlessly after seeing the long line outside the booths. Mid-morning had turned to late afternoon and Baekhyun felt tired all of a sudden.  
Jongdae had been a little pissed that there were curtains and all, but Sehun, who was in charge of overall supervision of the 'flippant' affair, had insisted on privacy for his two best friends. Jongdae and Sehun were tasked with collecting Galleons from the girls. There was not much to do, except keeping the girls in line.

  
"This is going to take some time." Jongdae leaned back on his seat.

  
Kyungsoo came some time later to snatch away Sehun's collections. Jongdae's eyes went back and forth from the Ravenclaw to the Slytherin. His sharp senses sniffed some drama between the two Prefects.

  
"Happy now, making him kiss a thousand girls?" Kyungsoo.  
"It was either him or me." Sehun.  
"I hope you rot in hell."  
Sehun pouted at Kyungsoo's parting shot.

  
Jongdae immediately went close to Sehun to whisper, "Does Kyungsoo like Chanyeol too?"  
"What?" It took a while for Sehun to process Jongdae's question. "Dear God, no! Get away from me please. It's Jongin. He was talking about Jongin."  
"Oh. They dating?"  
"None of your business."  
"Ouch."

  
When a shadow loomed over him two minutes later, Sehun had every mind to ask Jongdae to piss off.  
"Can I put a name on that register?" Luhan asked, blushing to the tips of his blonde hair.

  
Sehun's beautiful brows gathered in a frown before he asked sharply, "Who do you want to kiss? Jongin or Chanyeol?"

  
Luhan blinked at the two names. "Err." He looked like he might die. "I thought," the Griffindor croaked, "Ahem. Are you not in one of these booths, then?"  
Sehun scoffed. "Yeah, well, no. I would rather kiss- “then his eyes widened in shock, and comprehension. Luhan was wringing his hands. He really looked like he wanted to dissolve under Sehun's contemplative gaze.

  
"Err, actually, I wanted to put Baekhyunee's name in the register. You know how he has this huge crush on Park Chanyeol? I thought I would do him a favour, you know, like a sort of a Christmas gift."

  
Sehun's eyebrows raised and reached the ceiling. Luhan melted. "Well, that shall be one galleon." He held his hand out. He did not let go of Luhan's hand when the Griffindor handed him the galleon.

  
Sehun looked directly in Luhan's eyes. "In case you were wondering, it costs nothing to kiss me. I am a bit preoccupied at this moment, but if I may, I shall come see you directly once my duty is over?"

  
Luhan laughed bashfully. "Yes" he nodded, "Yes, I would like that very much."

  
The Christmas spirit finally reached Sehun's heart.  
"I have missed you hyung." he said simply, lovingly.  
"I have missed you too." Luhan breathed.  
They looked into each other's eyes for the longest length of time.

  
Jongdae came and tapped Sehun's shoulders once the Griffindor Quidditch captain was out of earshot. "Don't think I did not hear that lovey dovey exchange."

  
Sehun snorted, "More like eavesdropped."

  
Jongdae thumped Sehun's back, "You scored a date, and managed to trap Baekhyun into kissing Chanyeol. I am proud of you. Kudos."

  
"I am under your tutelage." Sehun said drily.

  
Jongdae dismissed Sehun's comment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Now to bring the Prince to kiss the Toad."

  
Jongdae tracked Baekhyun at the bazaar, inspecting the wares on display. The area was milling with people buying magical artifacts on sale.  
"I am so glad this event is a roaring success." Baekhyun said excitedly when he spotted Jongdae. He tried to drag his best friend towards a stall.

  
"Yeah, well, whatever. Listen, the line of girls is crazy back there. Care to lend an old friend a hand?"

  
Baekhyun scrunched his nose, "I don't think I should. Chanyeol's there and -"

  
"But Luhan has left a Christmas present for you. You have to come with me, Byun."

  
The Prefect was going to say no, Jongdae could tell. So he played his trump card. "I will stop giving you details of my make out sessions with Joy."  
"Oh, thank God. Those are some disturbing images."

  
Jongdae shrugged, inwardly gloating. "Come along then. We don't have all day."

  
The girls lining up to kiss Jongin and Chanyeol were far too many. Girls could be scary, Baekhyun realised, especially girls desperate for a kiss from their favorite. Much to Baekhyun's relief, the girls spent very less time inside the booth. Jongin and Chanyeol were just pecking the girls on the lips, judging by the lightning fast speed with which the girls came out of the booths. Some looked incredibly disappointed. Some were crying because "Park Chanyeol is my first kiss ever."  
Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief when Sehun announced the name of the last girl to go kiss Chanyeol.

  
"Are you ready for your Christmas Gift?" Jongdae's smile was gleeful. Uh oh, this could mean trouble.

  
As the last girl emerged from inside the booth, looking dazed and confused, Sehun and Jongdae jointly announced Baekhyun's name.  
"Byun Baekhyun, next."

  
At the announcement, Chanyeol stepped out of his booth, looking surprised.

  
Baekhyun's mouth fell open.

  
"Come on Baekhyun, go ahead and kiss that Frog. May be you can turn him into a Prince." Jongdae was having the time of his life.  
Baekhyun fished for his wand to turn his bestie into a turnip but Jongdae instinctively went and stood behind Sehun's broad back. Sehun did not react at all.  
Chanyeol leaned against the makeshift booth and observed them.

  
"I have never kissed a boy before." he said lazily.

  
Baekhyun fiddled with his sleeves. "It's just Jongdae, you know. A joke. He probably put my name in the register as a joke."  
"It was Luhan, you fool. He gave up a galleon for your thankless ass. It is his Christmas gift for you."

  
Baekhyun was cornered. He felt queer. Was it nervousness? Anticipation? He couldn't breathe either. Was he dying?

  
There was menace, and an odd gleam in Chanyeol's eyes. He took resolute steps towards Baekhyun, grabbed the other's sleeve and pulled him inside the booth, not giving a damn about Jongdae's chuckle and Sehun's death glare.

  
"This is my last kiss for today. Better make it last." Chanyeol looked at him appraisingly, and grinned. Why was Park Chanyeol teasing him in this manner? Why was he looking at him so, when he was clearly not interested in him that way, had never been, and would never be.

  
Chanyeol's lips on him were soft. The minute Baekhyun parted his lips to allow entry, Chanyeol became demanding.

  
Baekhyun pulled away abruptly at the strange sensation of his tongue touching Chanyeol's. The Slytherin's pink tongue was still peeking out from his plush lips as he looked with hooded eyes at the boy.

  
"Is this your first kiss?"  
Baekhyun nodded, his lips still parted.

  
Chanyeol tightened his hold over the Prefect, "We should make it memorable then."

  
He claimed the Prefect's pink pout and sucked. He softly flicked his tongue, teasing the small boy, patiently waiting for entry. Baekhyun parted his lips. Chanyeol's hands moved from Baekhyun's shoulders to rest on his lower back, drawing him further in to the kiss. Baekhyun's hands had somehow found their way to the Slytherin Keeper's shirt, and he clutched the other's robes as though he would fall if he didn't. In the midst of it all, Baekhyun did not realise that he was tiptoeing and straining his neck to take as much as he could from his first kiss. Chanyeol seemed to realise that Baekhyun was losing his balance, for with a swift movement, he encircled his arm around Baekhyun's waist to hold him steady, and the other hand was free to grab Baekhyun's butt.  
Park Chanyeol is grabbing my butt. Baekhyun's eyes flew open in shock, but the other was having none of it. Even as he claimed Baekhyun's rear, Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun's tongue.

  
Eventually Chanyeol had to let go. He was loath to but human beings needed to breathe. He rested his forehead against Baekhyun, eyes still closed, taking shallow breaths. His hands were still on the smaller's butt when they finally looked into each other's eyes. Chanyeol's eyes were dancing, Baekhyun's were puzzled. Their lips were wet with saliva.

  
Chanyeol bent down to leave a sloppy kiss on Baekhyun's lips, he was not ready to let go yet. He pulled the boy to him once again and gave him three small pecks, his eyes now shining with unrestrained affection.

  
"There," he said playfully, as though it were all part of a game, a game whose rules Baekhyun did not know, “You will never forget your first kiss now."  
Baekhyun did not know where to put his hands when Chanyeol gently pushed him away. He felt a sudden loss of warmth. They stood looking at each other.  
"If you don't scoot out of the booth, I might claim your second and third kiss as well."

  
The Slytherin let out a small laugh when Baekhyun, red in the face and ears, hurried out of the booth.

  
Baekhyun had another minor shock when he found Kyungsoo and Jongin kissing too, only, they were doing it outside the booth in full public view. So the rumours had been right all along. Sehun and Jongdae were nowhere to be seen. He wondered how long he was in the booth, getting thoroughly kissed. His fingers touched his moist lips in disbelief. The boy fled when he saw Chanyeol emerging from the booth.

  
He needed peace, he needed quiet. He needed to process what just happened. His first kiss. He was all smiles and red cheeks as he made his way towards the lakeside. He wanted to tell someone that he was kissed by the boy of his dreams. He touched his lips with his fingers, over and over again, reliving the moment.  
The lakeside soon came into view but Baekhyun stopped short. In the distant horizon, with the setting sun as a magnificient backdrop, Sehun and Luhan were rolling on the grass, kissing each other. Baekhyun turned on his heels abruptly, a little scandalised. He laughed then, looking up at the sky. It was beginning to drizzle, but the rain could not wash away the tingling in his lips.

 

Baekhyun was all nervous butterflies the next morning. It was the day of the Ball. Chanyeol and he would finally perform their duet.  
"Less mooning Baekhyun, more folding my socks."  
He was helping Jongdae pack his trunk. His best friend would leave for his home in the wee hours after the Ball. "I know you kissed him and all, but don't just roll my socks and throw them in."

  
"I saw Jongin and Kyungsoo kiss yesterday." Roll sock. Throw.

  
"Not news to me." Jongdae frowned as he pulled all his socks out from his trunk, "This way I will be wearing mismatched socks during Aunt Boa's Christmas dinner."

  
"Just pass me your underwear. I am better at folding them."

  
"There's something going on with Sehun and Luhan."

  
"I know. I saw them kissing by the lake. They were also," Baekhyun blushed, "feeling each other up."

  
"When do you think you shall feel Mr Park up?"

  
Baekhyun sighed.

  
"I don't know, Dae. I don't even know if Chanyeol likes me that way. It was a kiss in a Kissing Booth, for God's sake. I shouldn't read too much in it, should I? I mean I want to, but he is taking Sandara as his date tonight." Baekhyun's mood turned gloomy. Was Chanyeol just teasing him for the heck of it?  
"Shall I give you a haircut?" Jongdae tried to lighten the mood.

  
"Do you think I'll let you and a pair of scissors near my hair? Besides, Chanyeol says he likes my hair the way it is."

  
"Doesn't he like your eyes? Your hair all but covers them."

  
Baekhyun patted his fringe fondly, "He once said I looked like a puppy with my long hair. Chanyeol likes puppies."

  
"You don't say. At least let me do your eyes, put some eye makeup, jazz them up."

  
Baekhyun did not realise when he said yes to Jongdae that his friend would invite Joy over to do his eye makeup.  
"Don't pout, Baekhyun, I will do a good job. Hold still."

  
In was almost time. Joy had sneaked into the boy's dormitory. She was already dressed for the Ball and looked very nice in her little black dress. How girls kept warm with short dresses in freezing cold should be a study in itself, Baekhyun thought. He was wearing velvet dress robes of a deep jade hue. He wasn't wearing gloves since he had to play the piano later that night. His fingers already felt cold. Joy straightened his bowtie.

  
"I will give you flutter lashes with a little shimmer for tonight. They'll make your eyes pop." Joy smelled great. Jongdae was a lucky guy. "Use the Scouring Charm when you need to rub it off, ok?"

  
When Baekhyun looked into the mirror, he couldn't recognise himself. He did apply eyeliner off and on, but never quite in this dramatic manner. The Baekhyun in the mirror had a different personality altogether. He was sexy and flamboyant and could charm any one. The Prefect wished he could be the Baekhyun in the mirror all the time.

  
"Our Baekhyunnie doesn't need any Beautification Potion." Jongdae gave him an appraising look. He was in navy blue dress robes, hair permed for the night, looking dapper.

  
A round faced first year peeked inside the room. He looked shocked to see Joy inside the boys' room but covered his surprise instantly. He looked at Baekhyun.  
"There's someone waiting for you near the Fat Lady."  
"Who?"  
"The Slytherin Keeper."

  
Baekhyun and Jongdae exchanged looks. Joy shooed the first year out of the room and grinned at the apparently nervous Prefect. "Ooooooh, is he, like, here to collect his date for tonight?"  
"He's going with Sandara Park. I'll just go and find out why he is here, I guess."  
"Yeah. Yeah. You do that." Jongdae was smirking.  
Baekhyun took one last look at his reflection.

 

Chanyeol was dressed in all black. His hair was stylishly groomed, and he looked stately with his hands behind his back, tall and so so handsome. Baekhyun felt confident about his appeal when the Slytherin did a double take. The Quidditch player seemed to have momentarily forgotten what he was going to say.  
The Fat Lady cleared her throat pointedly. They must have been silently gazing at each other for quite some time. If Baekhyun was expecting compliments, he was thoroughly disappointed. But then again, Park Chanyeol always had the pleasure of beautiful company. How was he, Baekhyun, any different just because his best friend's girlfriend perked his eyes up?

  
Chanyeol's tone was a little sombre and wistful when he asked if they could practice the song one last time before actually performing infront of the entire school. Baekhyun acquiesced.

  
They sat on the foot of a staircase in a deserted corner on the Seventh Floor. Going through the song should have been easy; they had done it countless times. But somehow, Baekhyun was really flustered. Flashbacks of the very intimate kiss they shared were only partly to blame. He could feel Chanyeol's eyes on him, on all of him, as he sang. Never had he felt so self-conscious in front of the other boy.  
Was something on his face? Did his eyeliner smudge? Was he looking like a baby panda right now?  
He braved a glance. There was an amused expression on Chanyeol's face.

  
"Why are you fidgeting? Is it because you suddenly remember your first kiss?"

  
Baekhyun pouted. Why was he being teased so? He was already nervous, his hands were slightly shaking.  
"No. It wasn't that great anyway." Who was he kidding?

  
Park Chanyeol eyebrows rose at his insolent reply.  
"No? Then why are you blushing?"

  
Baekhyun clutched his heart. He may have also stomped his feet. "Stop teasing me." His whine was loud but there was no one around to hear. Everyone must have made their way to the Great Hall by now.  
Chanyeol looked like a prince when he smiled like that. "Loosen up. You can have more kisses later."  
Park Chanyeol was definitely flirting with him.

  
"This is so unfair." Baekhyun uttered his protest.  
"Oh! You want your kisses now?"

  
Baekhyun huffed and stood up, ready to leave.  
"Don't toy with me Park." He tried to be stern. Chanyeol tugged at Baekhyun's robes and the Griffindor was forced to sit down again.

  
"I am not toying with you. Never have. Never will. But maybe one kiss to ease your nerves."  
Baekhyun did not see the kiss coming. Chanyeol's lips were upon him, sucking his upper lip in the most tender manner possible. He mewled into Chanyeol's mouth involuntarily, but to his dismay, the other boy did not deepen the kiss.

  
"Shall we save this for later? Let's go downstairs. It's about time." Chanyeol was rubbing Baekhyun's chin, but his eyes were fixed on Baekhyun's pout.

  
"Shouldn't you go with Sandara Park?"

  
Chanyeol tilted his head. "And why should I go with Sandara?"

  
"I heard she is your date tonight." Baekhyun answered, uncertain now.

  
"You hear the randomest things, Byun Baekhyun. If that's the case, why am I picking you up from your dorm?"

  
"To....practice?"

  
Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun's hair. "No, silly."

  
Baekhyun sucked his lower lip and played with his sleeves. When he lifted his eyes to look at the other boy again, Chanyeol was smiling.  
"I would like to think I am your date for tonight." The Slytherin was grinning now.

  
Baekhyun blinked, processing what the other boy just said. Then his eyes lit up.  
"I think I am dreaming." Baekhyun could not contain his own grin.  
Chanyeol booped his nose then. "Me too."

  
The Great Hall had been entirely transformed.  
"Everything is so sparkly." Baekhyun whispered in nervous anticipation.

  
They were on the stage, ready to start their duet. A seventh year girl had given a smooth rendition of what Baekhyun recognised as Norah Jones' Come Away With Me and the people on the dance floor were still slow waltzing even though the music had stopped.

  
The entire school and most of the Hogsmeade dwellers were present. From the stage, Baekhyun could see Jongdae and Joy, clinging to each other, taking a break from the dancing. Jongdae gave him a thumbs up. Sehun was drinking with Jongin, both looking doubly elegant than they usually looked. Sehun was dressed in all white and he looked like a Prince. Baekhyun followed Sehun's line of sight as Chanyeol gave his guitar a final tuning. He found Luhan, Xiumin and Junmyeon clinking their glasses and laughing at some grandpa joke the Head Boy must have made.

  
The crowd cheered in unison as Chanyeol played the intro to Something Stupid.

  
The nervousness left Baekhyun when he saw Jongdae pull Joy back on the dance floor and attempt a slow style cha cha. Chanyeol looked at him and beamed.  
Baekhyun found the words easily forming in his lips.

  
_The time is right_  
_Your perfume fills my head_  
_The stars get red_  
_And oh the night's so blue_  
_And then I go_  
_And spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like I Love You_

  
He was all smiles by the end of the song, as the crowd clapped for them. Chanyeol stood up to leave, all the while holding Baekhyun's gaze, but he did not go too far. He just stood at the side, waiting for the Griffindor to take his seat to play the piano.  
"You look totally captivated, my friend."  
Chanyeol turned to find Sehun.  
"And so did you, from where I was sitting, by that Griffindor Chaser. Baekhyun tells me about some hardcore fondling by the lake."  
Sehun gripped Chanyeol's arms, "What? Who told him?"  
"Apparently he saw - shhhhh. It's begun."

 _Strangers in the night_  
_Exchanging glances_  
_Wondering in the night_  
_What were the chances_  
_We'd be sharing love_  
_Before the night was through?_

Luhan came to pull Sehun away for a dance. "Baekhyunnie seems to be a huge Frank Sinatra fan, no?"  
Sehun happily trotted along with the Griffindor to the dance floor.  
Jongdae and Joy were attempting a comical style of rumba now. The crowd on the dance floor gave them a huge berth.

 _Something in your eyes_  
_Was so inviting_  
_Something in your smile_  
_Was so exciting_  
_Something in my heart_  
_Told me I must have you_

Chanyeol was mesmerised.  
He wanted to tell Sehun, he wanted to tell someone that he was not in denial anymore. He had well and truly fallen for the boy playing the piano, and a happier thing could never be.  
He found it so hard to look away from Baekhyun. Who would want to tear their eyes off such perfection?

  
_When we said our first hello_  
_Little did we know_  
_Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away_

Chanyeol was a fool, how could he not have seen this earlier? He had wasted so much time sitting on the fence, looking the other way. He would be a fool no more.

 _Ever since that night_  
_We've been together_  
_Lovers at first sight_  
_In love forever_  
_It turned out so right_  
_For strangers in the night_

Baekhyun was so much at ease playing the song. His parents, die hard Sinatra fans, made him play Strangers in The Night every year on their wedding anniversary while they danced. His parents had many fond memories associated with the song, and he wished that someday, he too, could create like memories with his special someone.

  
Baekhyun finished the song with a flourish, and Chanyeol was suddenly reminded of the magical cherry blossom tree that Baekhyun had magicked into being. His heart tightened, how would Baekhyun have felt when Chanyeol ignored him after he had written a love letter with the cherry blossoms?  
He wanted to write a letter of his own now.

  
The Slytherin walked up to Baekhyun. Everyone's eyes were already on the singer. Baekhyun's smile faltered when he saw Chanyeol's intention clear in his eyes.  
There was a hush as Chanyeol, Slytherin Keeper, heartthrob of the school, enclosed the petite boy's cheeks in his hands and bent for a kiss.  
Gasps. Groans. Shrieks. Tears.  
But all Chanyeol heard was Baekhyun's little moan of satisfaction.

 

Sandara was just picking at the food on her plate when Sehun, hands entwined with Luhan's, approached her.  
She looked up from her plate, mood darkening instantly.  
"I take it you are here to gloat."  
"I have been told I am good at gloating."  
"I shall still have the last laugh. Just you wait, Oh Sehun."

  
Luhan pulled Sehun away from the ugliness.  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, remember that, young Sehun. Don't go antagonising her."

 

Chanyeol led him up the stairs, through the corridors, and Baekhyun followed him wordlessly, too dazed to make any comment. The tall Slytherin stopped outside his dormitory. He turned to look at Baekhyun finally.

  
"There's something I want to do, to try out."

  
Baekhyun did not realise he was holding his breath, looking at the handsome man speak. Chanyeol went on.  
"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I want to do stuff with you, Baekhyun. But I will not take a single step without your explicit consent."  
Baekhyun knew he had a stupid expression on his face. Six years he had loved Chanyeol from afar. Who was he to deny anyone anything at this point?  
"Byun Baekhyun, do you mind if I - if I make love to you tonight?"

  
It was wrong. These were the wrong words to utter. Why did Chanyeol term "making out” as "making love"?

  
"Do you?" Chanyeol prodded, waiting for an answer. And Baekhyun should have said no, but he wanted Chanyeol too, every bit. So he nodded. This was all the compliance Chanyeol needed.

  
The Slytherin took him to his room. The fire cackled in the fireplace.  
Chanyeol looked at him with hungry eyes. "You are really the most exquisite person I have ever met." He drew the shorter boy in for a hug, his hands exploring the boy's back. They were kissing the next moment, velvet tongues exploring each other, drawing warmth.  
"I have been a little horny for you all evening, Baekhyun." Chanyeol confessed, placing his palm on Baekhyun's butt and pulling him closer to his crotch. Baekhyun felt heat spread throughout his entire body. He wanted to, needed to, rub his erection against the other's body. He did just that, letting Chanyeol know of his desire as well.

  
But instead of taking Baekhyun's hint, Chanyeol just went in for another kiss. Then another. Then another. He was insatiable.  
He was grinning when he finally let go of Baekhyun's pliant lips. "I have wanted to do that since forever."  
Baekhyun blushed.

  
"How prettily you blush." Chanyeol left chaste kisses on Baekhyun's cheeks before claiming his neck. Baekhyun arched his back at the novelty of the touch, mouth opening in wild abandon. He has never done this before but somehow his body knew how to react. He threaded his fingers in Chanyeol's hair, pulling him closer, his hips thrust while Chanyeol's hands held Baekhyun steady.  
Chanyeol sucked the base of his throat, making him go a little off senses.

  
"I want to touch you everywhere. Here and here." The Slytherin groped Baekhyun's ass and his hardened cock. He took his sweet time disrobing Baekhyun, feasting his eyes as the layers fell off revealing inch by inch of porcelain skin.

  
Baekhyun hesitated as Chanyeol began unbuttoning his trousers.  
"Should I not?"

  
"No. Go on. “Baekhyun whispered, and helped Chanyeol pull off his pants and undergarment. Baekhyun's eyes were downcasted as the Slytherin's eyes trailed over his naked body. Chanyeol's long fingers trailed over the boy's chest, played with the exposed tummy, and paused at the curved hips, before moving downwards to cup Baekhyun's round, fleshy bottom.

  
Baekhyun held still, relishing the caress, and feather light touches. Chanyeol lightly patted his bum, eyes reflecting only desire. They were both a bit gone at this point.

  
"Mind if I?" and the long fingers were now playing with Baekhyun's balls, lightly cupping them. Baekhyun let out an involuntary moan when the Slytherin tugged his balls.  
"Like that?"  
Baekhyun nodded.  
"Like this?"  
Chanyeol's hand gripped the base of his hard penis. Baekhyun bit his lip and closed his eyes. The other boy's thumb was lightly rubbing the head of his cock, and Baekhyun blushed at the thought how he must be leaking with pre cum now. His eyes flew open when the same fingers lightly parted his butts and began fumbling around his entrance, pressing into it.  
"Chanyeol." he breathed.  
"Hmm?"  
"I want to touch you too."  
Chanyeol teased his opening for a few more seconds before pulling away.  
"Get on the bed, baby." he said, gently pushing Baekhyun. As Baekhyun positioned himself on the bed, Chanyeol made quick work of undressing. He saw Baekhyun's mouth fall open at the length of his member.  
Chanyeol grinned lasciviously.

  
As Chanyeol too sat on the bed, Baekhyun reached out for the dick and held it. Without warning, Baekhyun bent down and gave a very wet lick, tasting the other boy.  
"Oi." Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up, "Ever heard of foreplay?"  
"I want lots and lots of foreplay." Baekhyun gave a dazzling smile, fingers still touching Chanyeol's dick.  
"Why, you naughty kid. Come here." Chanyeol enveloped him in a hug. Before long, Baekhyun was sucking at his nipples, touching his chest possessively. Chanyeol reveled at the touch. They were both rubbing their hard members against each other, taking in each other's scent and basking in the warmth. After a while of grinding against each other, Chanyeol could take it no more.

  
"Baekhyun" Chanyeol whispered urgently, as they broke off their umpteenth kiss.  
"Mmmm?"  
"I am going to put my fingers in you?"  
"Errm..do you have lube?"  
"Uhh..no."  
Baekhyun fell back on top of the pillow with silent laughter. "Please pass me my wand. It's inside my trouser pocket."  
Chanyeol gulped, "Do you want to put your wand inside?"

  
Baekhyun hit him them, "What? No", and laughed some more. He watched as the naked form of his forever crush bent to pick up his discarded trousers. Chanyeol took his time fishing out his wand and Baekhyun utilised the time memorising Chanyeol's body. The Slytherin was, just, perfect. The Slytherin was, also, ragingly hard right now. It was a very sexy sight that made Baekhyun's toes curl. Chanyeol waved the wand triumphantly.

  
"Give it here." Baekhyun sat up, "and hold out your fingers please."  
A thick gooey substance poured out from the wand, making Chanyeol's fingers slick. Baekhyun put some stuff on his own fingers as well and boldly rubbed it along the length of Chanyeol's throbbing cock.  
"I am so fucking hard right now." Chanyeol groaned. “You are so sexy, I want to do crazy things to you."  
Baekhyun just looked at him seductively.  
"Lie back, Baekhyun. This might hurt a little."

  
The boy nodded in comprehension before lying down, legs parted in abandon, eyes clouded with desire. Chanyeol positioned himself between his legs. The first finger didn't hurt so much but the second finger made him burn. Baekhyun arched his back, taking deep breaths, as Chanyeol started scissoring motion with his fingers.  
Baekhyun bit his lip, stifling his cry. It hurt so much.

  
"Baby. We can stop if it's hurting you." Chanyeol's tone was concerned but his cock was hard and seething and so Baekhyun simply shook his head, egging Chanyeol on.  
He moaned when the fingers brushed against a particular sweet spot.  
"Hush, baby, not so loud."  
"There." Baekhyun whimpered, "Just touch me there."  
Chanyeol did his best but Baekhyun whined desperately, "Please, Chanyeol, please, touch me there." He was begging. Crying.  
Chanyeol pulled his fingers out without warning, making Baekhyun's eyes fly open.  
"What you're begging for is a good, hard fuck."  
Baekhyun closed his eyes, but his tongue stuck out. "Then fuck me hard."

  
Chanyeol wordlessly parted Baekhyun legs further and positioned his dick. He slowly pushed it in, mindful of Baekhyun.  
"It hurts" Baekhyun whimpered.  
"Take deep breaths baby. I will go slow, I promise. But don't ask me to pull out because I fucking can't. I need you."  
"I need you too."  
Chanyeol leaned on Baekhyun, half inside the boy's hole, and kissed his chest. Baekhyun let out a groan when the Slytherin fully buried himself inside Baekhyun with a sudden thrust.

  
They looked at each other's eyes. Baekhyun's were cloudy with want. Chanyeol's eyes did not leave Baekhyun's as he started moving, slowly, trying to build a rhythm both of them could enjoy. Baekhyun hummed in pleasure and pain, his body giving off a scent so alluring. Chanyeol was lusting for the boy whose body was shaking deliciously with his every thrust.

  
Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol's arms, nails digging deep, as his hips started moving with Chanyeol's.  
His wanton moans filled Chanyeol's ears. It was not hard to gauge Baekhyun's reaction. It shall never be. Baekhyun was loud in bed.

  
"Chanyeol." he moaned. So sweetly, thought Chanyeol, losing his heart to the angelic boy moving under him.  
"Chanyeol." he begged.  
Chanyeol was holding back. He wanted to pleasure Baekhyun. He wanted the beautiful boy to come undone first.  
"Please. Harder." Baekhyun began stroking his own cock, that beautiful, horny boy.  
"Fine. I. Am. Gonna. Ram. Into. You. Like. This."

  
Baekhyun perhaps shrieked at one point, Chanyeol could not tell. He had lost all sense. He mind was fogged with desire, and the need to have more, more of Baekhyun, to claim the boy pinned underneath him, was making him go mad. It was the thick liquid on his stomach which made him realise that Baekhyun had come. Chanyeol's thrusts were victorious now, and possessive.

  
He let out a soft grunt as he came inside Baekhyun, his whole body jerking. Baekhyun softly carded his fingers through his hair when his spasms finally stopped.  
"Chanyeol." he whispered. And said nothing.  
Chanyeol was buried deep inside Baekhyun still. But he knew that Baekhyun would feel insecure, now that they had come down from their high. He pulled his dick out, fondly locking eyes with Baekhyun. He was tired, and spent, and he wanted nothing but to close his eyes and sleep. But he could not do so before assuring this beautiful boy.

  
"I think I soiled your sheets." Baekhyun whispered apologetically. Chanyeol reached out for his discarded shirt to wipe the cum off their stomachs.  
"Be still, baby tiger." Chanyeol tenderly wiped the evidence of their love making off.  
"I dirtied your sheets." Baekhyun repeated, in a small voice now.  
"Will you stop apologising?" Chanyeol's voice came out a little harsh, and Baekhyun stilled. The Slytherin threw his shirt away before hurriedly climbing on top of Baekhyun and pulling the covers. They were sweaty and warm, but Chanyeol knew they will start feeling the chill before long. He parted the boy's lips with his tongue and explored his mouth.

  
He left light kisses all over Baekhyun's face.  
"Just so you know, I will never wash these sheets."  
"Isn't that gross?"  
"Not if it is your cum. Quit squirming under me. See? Isn't it better if you just let me hold you like this? Now give me a good night kiss and sleep like the baby you are."

  
Baekhyun kissed him. Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun tighter. They both dozed off soon after.  
The Griffindor woke up a couple of hours later. It was still dark outside but Baekhyun had no way of gauging the time. The fire had burnt low. Chanyeol was deep in sleep, snoring gently. He had moved away from Baekhyun, and was facing the opposite direction. A cold dread filled Baekhyun, gripping him and rendering him breathless. Maybe now that the night of passion was over, he will be discarded.

  
Baekhyun did not stop to think. He climbed out of the bed, careful not to make any sound. In the dim light of his wand, he rummaged for his discarded clothes. Color filled his cheeks as he recalled the events just hours before. Had he really let go of his inhibitions like that? Was last night even real?  
"Baekhyun?" a sleep filled voice from the bed.

  
The Griffindor clutched his clothes and stood still. His heart was hammering though.  
It took a few seconds for Chanyeol to realise that Baekhyun was sneaking out in the dead of the night.

  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
"Uh. I was just leaving. I thought you would prefer it that way." Suddenly the idea of sneaking out did not sound so good after all.  
"Are you a fool? What do you take me for?" The sleep was gone from Chanyeol's voice. It was not a very friendly tone either. Before Baekhyun could answer, Chanyeol sat up and patted the space next to him.

  
"Come here. Put your clothes down. Come here." The voice was still dictatorial and Baekhyun could not decide if he wanted to answer to that tone or not.  
Seeing Baekhyun rooted in spot like a stone gargoyle, Chanyeol stood up and approached him.

  
"Come to bed, baby tiger. It's cold out there." he said, his tone all honeyed, his hand gentle on Baekhyun's wrist.  
Baekhyun relaxed.

  
"Why ever did you get up in the first place?" Chanyeol asked, after tucking Baekhyun to bed.  
Baekhyun squirmed. Perhaps his answer would displease the Slytherin?  
"I honestly thought you would want me gone in the morning. So I was saving you the trouble - "  
Chanyeol inhaled.  
"But I need you in the morning as well." he said, digging himself inside the covers and drawing Baekhyun close. "Don't go running anywhere, ok? For now, be here. Be mine."

  
Chanyeol dozed off, but Baekhyun could not fall asleep. He was hyper aware of Chanyeol's arms binding him close to the Slytherin's chest, the latter's breath fanning his hair.  
Baekhyun was afraid, so afraid, because he was happy.

 

When Baekhyun opened his eyes, Chanyeol was already tying his shoelaces.  
"It's Christmas Eve. Wake up sleepyhead."

  
Baekhyun sat up in an instant, "Oh no! Jongdae must have left for home by now."  
Chanyeol handed him his neatly folded clothes.  
"Sehun and Jongin left too. They came to say good bye."  
"They came here?"  
"Because it is their room as well? Oh don't worry, they weren't surprised to see you here. They were really mindful not to make any noise while taking their belongings out. You slept like a baby all throughout. You look very cute in your sleep, you make funny noises. And you are buttoning your shirt wrong. Here, let me."

  
Chanyeol carefully buttoned the shirt right down to the last button. His gaze lingered at the pale expanse of skin on display. He cupped Baekhyun's cheeks, "If we don't hurry, we shall miss out on breakfast."  
But he left a long kiss on Baekhyun's lips anyway.

 

The castle was emptied of almost all its dwellers due to the holidays. Only a handful of students remained. Slytherin dormitory was deserted, save for Chanyeol, and Baekhyun had forgotten to ask why the Keeper stayed back.  
They decided that the Slytherin dungeon, with its lovely green hue and trickling water sounds, would make a nice rendezvous point. It was empty anyhow.  
Meeting stealthily in Griffindor Common Room was out of question. Most of the Griffindor Seventh Years had opted to stay back for Christmas as these were their last few remaining months in the school.

  
Jongdae was gone though. Baekhyun felt oddly incomplete without his best friend. He was glad that Luhan and Xiumin, who were both in their final year at Hogwarts, had decided to stay back. The Griffindor Chasers at once began teasing him, cornering him when he walked inside their Common Room.

  
"Park Chanyeol kissed you in front of the whole school and you have yet to thank me for the part I played." Luhan fake pouted.  
Baekhyun simpered, looking pleased with himself.  
"Is the Slytherin Keeper taken then? Will we finally do away with those disgusting pink banners during Quidditch matches? Half his fan club is pretty enraged about the kiss, you know. You better be careful when school re opens. I overheard them talking about changing loyalties to Oh Sehun."

  
Luhan gave Xiumin a look.

  
Baekhyun did not know whether Park Chanyeol was taken or not. All he knew was, they had performed together and then the tall Slytherin came and kissed him out of nowhere. He could not even recall the angry taunts the girls threw as he exited the stage. The events of the evening had passed by in a blur. What he did remember was undressing for Chanyeol and getting thoroughly fucked, the cuddles after and the adoring looks. Who knew Chanyeol could be such an attentive lover.

  
He needed time to get a sense of reality, perhaps a walk around the school grounds would do the trick. He needed someone to talk to, someone like Jongdae, or Sehun.

 

 

Chanyeol was in the Owlery, sending Christmas gifts to his family. He, of a mind with singular focus, found his thoughts drifting off to Baekhyun. Without even realising, slowly, steadily, then all at once, he had fallen for the Griffindor. There was no exact moment when he had started liking the boy. If someone were to ask him on wand point, Chanyeol could not even tell when the boy had caught his eye. Perhaps it was when Baekhyun was smiling all alone near the Fountain in the Transfiguration courtyard, or perhaps it was long before that.

  
Baekhyun's actions were, to Chanyeol, incredibly cute. The Slytherin had realised with the passage of time that Baekhyun had no idea how attractive he was. If he sang, you had to look at him, if he talked, he was begging attention, and if he laughed, you were mesmerised.  
As time passed, he began looking forward to meeting Baekhyun. In between classes and Quidditch practice, without Chanyeol even realising, Baekhyun had become the cynosure of his eyes.

  
A drowning person could still be saved. But was there hope for a person who was drowning in love.

  
Tying all the packages to his family and close relatives ate up a lot of time. Baekhyun had promised to drop by during the day, and Chanyeol would not want to miss him. He could not wait to see the Prefect again. Last night was simply not enough to quench his newly developed hunger. He needed more, and then some.  
Finally, Chanyeol was done tying the last package. It was addressed to his sister, the person he was closest to. Yoora was an alumna of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, having opted to study in the French mountains rather than grey and wet Scotland.

  
Yoora was the one who would be happiest when he told her about Baekhyun. His parents were genial and cool too, he was confident that they would welcome Baekhyun with open arms. Any choice of his was gold, after all. In the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Park, Chanyeol could do no wrong. He only hoped that Byun Baekhyun's parents, muggle as they were, would be open to the idea of having a Quidditch player as a son in law. Park Chanyeol was in no mood to play games; he had known since the beginning that Baekhyun was not someone you fooled around with. Byun Baekhyun was born to be cherished, made much of, and fussed over. He knew he was in for the long haul with Baekhyun, there was not a single shred of doubt in his mind, not anymore.

  
Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun had a jealous streak; it was closely masked, but nevertheless present. Some changes in the Slytherin Keeper's lifestyle were in order. He would, of course, turn down every offer of every girl from now on; cannot let his baby tiger worry, could he? Perhaps his evenings would get busier now, what with Quidditch practice, and taking out time for Baekhyun. Walks by the lake, studying together in the library, getting lost in the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade dates, Park Chanyeol had planned them all by the time he reached his dorm.  
Chanyeol also looked forward to making out with the prefect. Kissing Baekhyun could easily become his favorite pastime, waking up to a sleeping Baekhyun beside him his new drug.

  
The sun was setting. Already! Chanyeol jumped up from his bed. Why had not Baekhyun turned up yet, what could have possibly delayed the boy!  
The Slytherin Keeper found himself marching towards the Griffindor Tower. The Fat Lady would not budge.  
"Please, madam, " the Slytherin tried turning on the charm, "I need to talk to Baekhyun. Will you just hop in a portrait inside and let him know I am waiting? Please?"  
"Can't you see I am drinking with Violet here? Off you go."

  
But Chanyeol crossed his arms and stared and stared. "It is too early to be drinking, you know."  
Violet, the Fat Lady's drinking buddy, whispered something in the latter's ears.  
The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and sighed resignedly.  
"Very well. Very well. I shall go to the Common Room and holler his name."

Baekhyun's form appeared from behind the portrait an eternity later. His eyes were swollen and nose was red. Byun Baekhyun had been crying.  
"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol immediately held the other's hand but the boy pushed him away, unwilling even to look at him.  
The Slytherin was dumbstruck.  
"Did something happen, Baekhyun?" he asked as softly as possible. Perhaps the boy received some bad news through owl post.

  
Chanyeol was not prepared for the accusing glare Baekhyun threw at him then.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Baekhyun shouted at the top of his lungs, anger radiating off of him. Baekhyun looked miserable. It looked like he had been crying for hours on end. His voice was all broken too.  
The taller boy frowned in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"Go away. I don't even want to look at your face right now. Just go away, Park Chanyeol." There was pure hatred in the Griffindor's eyes.

  
Confusion gave way to slight irritation now. "May I know why you are behaving in such a rude manner with me? What have I done?"  
Baekhyun laughed, "No. You have done nothing. Nothing at all. It is me. I am the one who has gone crazy. I thought - I thought that you cared." He hung his head, tears rolling down his red cheeks.

  
"Baekhyun." Chanyeol grabbed the other’s shoulders, peering at Baekhyun's face, "I care. I care very much. I am here. Talk to me. Please. What's wrong? What have I done?"

  
Baekhyun freed himself of Chanyeol's clasp with a violent jerk. "Don't you dare touch me."

  
"Will you tell me why you are agitated?" Chanyeol's voice rose along with his confusion. Why was Baekhyun so livid with anger? The Fat Lady and her friend were attentively listening to their intense exchange.

  
Baekhyun squared his shoulders. "You know what, Park Chanyeol?" he looked up, and Chanyeol saw resignation in the boy's eyes, "It doesn't matter anymore. You go ahead and do your thing. I am done with you. So done."  
"What the hell, Byun? Of course it matters. It matters to me. What are you mumbling about like a fool? How can we be done? We have only just begun. What are you even getting at? Are you drunk?"

  
"Yes, I am a fool. I fell for a bastard like you." Baekhyun could snarl like a wolf.

  
Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, choked on her goblet of wine.

  
Chanyeol glowered at her, then at Baekhyun.  
"I see." he said, containing his rising fury at the antagonism in the Griffindor's stance.

  
They stood on the spot looking at each other.

  
"I see." Chanyeol repeated, his pride hurt. He did not know why Baekhyun was mad at him, but he did know that he had done absolutely nothing to deserve it. Park Chanyeol, son of the owners of VroomBroom enterprise, captain of the Qudditch team, beloved in his family, had an ego the size of the Pacific Ocean. He turned around and walked away.

 

As he sat staring at the flames in the fireplace in his House's Common Room, Chanyeol's anger at being mistreated for no reason gave way for concern. The Prefect looked positively woebegone. Chanyeol realised he should have coaxed the reason for the other' mad hate out when he had the chance. How would he sleep at night like this? Why was his most precious Baekhyun angry at him when he had done absolutely nothing since morning save for going to the Owlery?  
He felt suffocated.

  
He found himself reaching for the box of Floo powder beside the mantelpiece in the Common Room. It was Gigi, the Oh Family's house elf whose face appeared in the flames.

  
Gigi's face lit up at the sight of the very familiar boy.

  
"Master Park. How nice to see you. Merry Christmas to you in advance."  
Chanyeol nodded his head politely. "Might I speak to Sehun? Is he home?"  
"The young lord is resting and does not wish to be disturbed. He said he could not sleep on his train ride back home but I am sure he will make concessions for you."

  
Chanyeol waited as Gigi bowed out. The head of a very miffed Sehun appeared some time later.  
The Slytherin Keeper did not wait for the other boy to make some sleepy retort.  
"Baekhyun is angry with me and I don't know why." It was a matter of life and death for Chanyeol but Sehun just rubbed his eyes. "Please take your sweet time while I die of anxiety."

  
"What the hell, Park. You do realise I have not had a proper sleep? This is highly inconvenient."  
Chanyeol did not reply.  
Sehun observed him. Chanyeol had naturally brooding looks, just as he himself had an expressionless face. But the Chanyeol that was crouching in front of him had a bitten, panicked look. Park Chanyeol was so whipped, Baekhyun deserved a medal.

  
"What happened?" he asked the other boy kindly.  
"I don't know. We parted in the morning just fine. But he doesn't even want to look at me now. He was crying and screaming at me."  
Sehun's eyes narrowed. "What did you do, Park? I swear to God if -"

  
"WHY IS EVERYONE BLAMING ME? All I did was go to the Owlery to send gifts to my family. AM I NOT ALLOWED THAT?"

  
"It's your love life, Park. You are supposed to sort these things out on your own. You needed help meeting the right guy and now you need help keeping him. I am sure it is your fault somehow. Baekhyun is a reasonable fellow. He wouldn't be angry for nothing."

  
Chanyeol felt like punching his best friend. "Fine." he growled. "Fine. I agree. I ACCEPT IT. It must be my fault, since obviously, both of you are so sure I am to blame. But should not I at least know what mortal sin I have committed?"

  
"That depends. But go on."

  
"Will you talk to Baekhyun? Ask him why he is so mad at me? Please."

  
"I don't know, Park. In a relationship, you are supposed to sort out issues on your own and not involve third persons. I don't want to set the wrong trend here." Sehun was shaking his head, definitely enjoying his plight.

  
"Oh Sehun! Baekhyun is sobbing his eyes out. He looked miserable. "

  
"Fine. Fine. Wait here. I shall be back"

 

Sehun stretched like a cat. "Gigi, bring me some floo powder. The Griffindor Common room please."  
"Is there a problem, my lord?"  
The young lord in question smoothened his hair, ready for a tete e tete with his favorite Griffindors. "You know how it is, Gigi, my love. The school will fall apart without me."

  
Baekhyun was curled up in the Common room, looking dishevelled and distraught. He jumped like a scared kitten when Sehun called out his name.  
"Sehun?"  
"I would say 'Baekhyun' but I am sorry I do not recognise you with your puffy eyes."

  
Baekhyun smiled. "It is good to see you. I did not get a chance to hug you before you left."  
"Yeah. You were curled up in Chanyeol's bed like a kitten."

  
Sehun observed how Baekhyun's face fell at his words.  
"I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it."  
"What is it? Did he hurt you? Did he force himself on you?" His best friend deserved a solid beating if he hurt Baekhyun physically. The Griffindor was in a pretty bad shape, pretty as ever, but still in a bad shape.  
"No. That's not it." the Griffindor mumbled.  
"I am here. You can talk to me."

  
"It is not even Chanyeol's fault, if you look at it. He never said we were exclusive. It was probably, kinda, sorta, a one night stand anyway." Baekhyun's cheeks were wet. "I don't even know why I got so angry. I have no right to be angry. None at all."

  
Sehun pursed his lips. That motherfucking Park Chanyeol. "What did he do, Baekhyun? Tell me so that I can decide which curse to use on his balls."  
Baekhyun wiped his tears. "You have to do no such thing. It's my fault actually, for assuming things. Why am I even crying? He can sleep around with anyone he likes. And Park Sandara - she - they - they have always liked each other. It's probably me who came in between."

  
Sehun frowned at Sandara's name, alarm bells ringing in his head. "What does Sandara have to do with any of this?"

  
Baekhyun croaked, wanting to say something, but choking. Sehun waited for the other boy's sobs to subside.  
"Sandara and Chanyeol were - were - doing things this afternoon when I went to your dorm."

  
Sehun was truly tongue tied. "Chanyeol and Sandara doing things? You mean - fucking?"  
Baekhyun cringed at the word.  
"I am sorry, Baekhyun. You must be mistaken. Never in a thousand years would Chanyeol fuck Sandara. You must be mistaken."

  
Baekhyun's eyes flashed with anger. "I was there. I heard them."

  
"No,” Sehun said immediately, "I was willing to bet my life that Chanyeol was in the wrong here. But this is too farfetched. Sorry to break it to you, but you are crying over nothing. You must be mistaken."

  
"I am not. I was there."  
"Well, did you see them?"

  
Baekhyun looked mortified at the very idea. "Of course I did not. I was about to push the doors open to your room when I heard - stuff. So I - I just fled."  
"What did you exactly hear?"  
Baekhyun covered his ears involuntarily.

  
"Let me guess. You must have heard Sandara moaning out Chanyeol's name?"  
"That's enough Sehun. I don't need this right now."  
"No, wait. You have to deal with this. Chanyeol is at his wit's end over your moody behavior. He says he has done nothing all day except going to the Owlery."  
"You talked to Chanyeol?"  
"He was the one who asked me to talk to you - wait - Baekhyun, where do you think you are going?"  
"I don't want you to defend him. You are right. I heard Sandara moaning his name, asking him to _fuck her harder._ "

  
"I wish you had just thrown open the doors, stupid Byun. You would have seen Sandara fucking Chanyeol's bed post! I wish you had some amount of faith in the man you claim to have loved since forever. I wish I was not so disappointed in you right now. Don't you dare walk away. Look at me."  
Baekhyun looked at the Slytherin.

  
"Sandara has thrown herself at Chanyeol ever since the day she met him at a party at my place. And Chanyeol has always kept her at arm's length. He would have bedded her long back if he had any such designs, mind you. Do you honestly think he would jump back in bed with someone as inconsequential as her right after you guys made out? If you do, then you have zero idea what you mean to him. And it is such a shame because you did not even give him a chance to explain."  
Baekhyun bit his lip.

  
"Partly it is my fault, what happened today. Sandara is a vicious, calculating, scheming person. It terribly riled her up when you guys kissed last night. Luhan was there with me, you should ask him. She was jealous and distraught. And then you go to the dorm and conveniently hear them making out. If you want proof, I could drop by Sandara's house and force a confession out of her. But that is not how you start love affairs, by doubts and prejudice. You ought to give Chanyeol the chance to explain himself. I know my best friend. He goes around with girls, hand in hand. True. But he is incapable of such knavery. I don't want to be the one to spell things which he should say, which he would say, no doubt, but he has fallen for you, like really fallen for you. Just think about it, Byun."

  
"Why would Sandara do something as cruel as that?"

  
"Don't you know already? You are the biggest threat to her. Haven't you noticed the way Chanyeol looks at you? He kissed you infront of the entire school. If that isn't declaration enough, I don't know what is. And what self-respecting girl would come for a quick fuck to a guy who had made his passion known about another guy? Think it through, Baekhyun. Use your common sense. She wants you gone. She must have been plotting this. She must have guessed what you guys ended up doing last night. I have half a mind to storm into her manor and demand an apology. But I will leave it to Chanyeol, because it is he that she has wronged the most. His character and his chance at happiness. So what do you have to say Baekhyun?"

  
"I need some time to think."

  
"Chanyeol is a very proud boy, Baekhyun. He lives by his principles. I hope you don't end up hurting his pride. He will never forgive you."  
He could see Baekhyun was thinking hard.

  
"How gullible you are Baekhyun. I can smell Sandara's schemes from my manor in Glencoe. I can't believe I sounded Chanyeol off for something that truly was not his fault. Now go kiss and make up with that other fool. But before that, call Luhan. Since I am already here, might as well say hi."

 

To say Chanyeol was angry would be an understatement. He sent off an owl to the Head Girl with a detailed description of how utterly ashamed he was of her conduct. He would deal with her when school reopened. Sehun had, no doubt, sent a Howler to her by now, which would conveniently reach the Head Girl while she broke her fast on Christmas day.

  
Chanyeol was angry with Baekhyun as well. To think that the Griffindor could believe even for a second that he would fuck Sandara mere hours after making love to Baekhyun! The fact that Baekhyun did not turn up at dinner or at Chanyeol's room to give him a chance to explain added insult to injury. Chanyeol had half a mind to just leave the Castle overnight. What a merry Christmas it was turning out to be.

 

The hooting of owls woke up Baekhyun on Christmas morning. He was lying on the bed in an awkward position, having fallen asleep in the midst of deep thought. The pile of presents on the foot of the bed did nothing to cheer him up. He knew his parents had sent him another Pikachu plushie, the continuation of a long standing tradition. Jongdae's gift would be a pair of socks, another tradition which has survived the years. Joy sent him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. But it was the roll of parchment lying on top of the pile that piqued Baekhyun's curiosity the most.  
He plucked it out with shaking hands.

"Dearest Baekhyun," it read.  
"You accuse me of unfair things, yet the only time I cheated on you was when I had to kiss those other girls in the booth when my mind was filled with thoughts of you. If Luhan hadn't signed you up, I would have kissed you that day any way. You do me grave injustice by assuming I am a playboy, and turning me into a two dimensional character.  
I have dated girls, and I have tired of them. In my defence, the girls knew what they were in for.  
I am not an entirely unaffected person. I would have to be a troll to not realise that you had a crush on me. I knew it all along. But did you know I pretended to forget my quill in Second Year Potions so that I could borrow one from you? I wanted to have a proper look at your face, and you looked lovely. Your cheeks burnt a pretty pink that would put the cherry blossoms to shame. But I was so young then, and assumed myself to be straight.  
I, however, kept that quill as keepsakes, just like I collected other memories of you - the crazy faces you make when you think no one is watching you, the damning way you push your fingers inside your mouth, the blissed look in your face at the sight of food.  
You are so pretty. Forgive me if I sound like a possessive boor, but that lovely fair neck should only bear my marks, those fingers should only be entwined with mine, and those lips should only part for me.  
I am sorry for the horror and hurt I caused you. Give us a chance. I promise to not hurt you. If trust is an issue, I am willing to earn it day after day, I am willing to prove myself trustworthy. I would not have written you this letter. These are things I wanted to say to you, gently looking into your eyes, while cupping your face. I would have kissed all your doubts away. But you are too much of a rash Griffindor.  
Merry Christmas.  
Yours, if you still want me  
Chanyeol."

There were tears in Baekhyun's eyes, and not a single shred of doubt in his heart. He dressed up in record time and fixed his face. He needed to go see Park Chanyeol, and apologise for being hasty in his judgment.

  
Park Chanyeol was not at the breakfast table. Or the dormitory. Or the Owlery.  
It was raining cats and dogs outside. Where could Chanyeol have gone off to?

  
Jongdae and he had perfected a method way back in their third year. They befriended every portrait in the Castle, all the suits of armor and the ghosts, save for Peeves the poltergeist, and most of the house elves, who were very shy to begin with. The Paladin stationed just outside the Great Hall pointed Baekhyun to the direction of the Entrance Hall. The portrait of the Brian Gagwilde III, which hung in the Entrance Hall, gave another piece of information as to the Slytherin Keeper's whereabouts. Brian Gagwilde III, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, was fond of Baekhyun and was more than willing to help. He told the Griffindor that he had seen the tall Slytherin Keeper stalking off towards the Sundial garden.

  
"Did you see him walk back inside?" Baekhyun asked the former Headmaster.  
"No, Mr Byun. I most certainly did not."

  
The Sundial garden led to the entrance footpath which led up to the Gamekeeper's hut and further beyond to the Forbidden Forest.  
Baekhyun borrowed a spear from the suit of armour guarding the Entrance Hall, quickly turning it into an umbrella. It was raining heavily. Wet Christmas for the nice folks in Scotland.

  
The path to the gamekeeper's cabin was muddy and slippery, and by the time the small hut came into view, Baekhyun's shoes were drenched, the hem of his blazer muddied. He prayed with all his might that he would find the person he had been looking for all morning, at the Gamekeeper's. Chanyeol couldn't have left, could he? The thought alone terrified him. He did not know what he would say to the other boy once they met; he just desperately wanted to see Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun stopped short, his heart twisting in odd ways, when he saw Chanyeol sitting on the porch, rubbing Toben's belly. Relief washed over him, but it was overridden by a sense of guilt and longing.

  
Chanyeol spotted him at the same moment.

  
The sight of the drenched Baekhyun brought upon a look of concern on the other's face. He lightly put Toben away, and waited for Baekhyun.  
"Heavens! You are drenched. What the hell are you doing, running around with that puny umbrella? It's pouring Baekhyun. Get in, get in."

  
Baekhyun hestitated to close the remaining distance between them. "I was looking for you. I ran around the length and breadth of the castle looking for you. I thought-" Baekhyun's voice broke, "I thought you left." His teeth was chattering and not entirely due to the cold outside.  
Chanyeol tugged the umbrella out of the prefect's hands and pulled him indoors.

  
"I am sorry for making you worry, Baekhyun." Chanyeol's voice was as warm as the insides of the hut, his beautiful eyes tinged with concern for his lover boy. "I could not sleep last night. So I came to see Tobennie here, and then it started raining and I was stuck."  
He made Baekhyun sit beside the fireplace where a copper kettle was beginning to blow steam. "I was making tea. The gamekeeper has gone to Hogsmeade to meet his friends." The tall Slytherin pulled out two white mugs from the wooden table beside the fireplace, and three minutes later, a steaming mug of tea was placed in front of Baekhyun. "Do you want rock cakes? There is a jar full of rock cakes here."

  
Baekhyun mumbled his assent. He found that he could not look the Slytherin in the eye. He sat straight, shivering a little bit, as the other boy drew a chair to sit beside him. He gave a gasp of surprise when Chanyeol stooped to lift his leg and proceeded to tug his shoes off his feet.  
"Your shoes are wet. Sit still. Do you want to catch a cold?" Chanyeol mock scolded as he peeled Baekhyun's drenched socks off. Toben came and sleepily flopped himself near his master. Chanyeol positioned Baekhyun's leg on top of his thighs in such a way that the heat from the fireplace would warm Baekhyun's freezing toes. "There. That's infinitely better, now isn't it?"

  
Baekhyun melted at the affection in Chanyeol's voice. His legs on top of the Slytherin's thighs did weird but not totally unwelcome things to Baekhyun's belly. A feeling of domesticity washed over him and Baekhyun finally relaxed.  
"I sorry." he breathed, "I am so sorry."

  
Chanyeol did not say anything, instead rubbing Baekhyun's feet warm with his large hands.  
"It is okay." He spoke after a while, making sure that Baekhyun's feet were warm enough. "You were tricked. You couldn't have known it was a set up. Infact, I am sorry you had to go through the trauma."

  
Baekhyun bit his lip. Chanyeol continued, "But you have to learn to trust me Baekhyun. I would never do anything to hurt you. It might sound so cliche but I have fallen for you, indeed have. I am yours now, I am yours even if you push me away. Now that I know my heart, I won't let go of you easily. You have been warned."  
Baekhyun felt tears sting his eyes.

  
Chanyeol tugged at Baekhyun's legs until the latter stumbled forward to sit on Chanyeol's lap. Baekhyun reveled in the warm embrace. "All mine now." Chanyeol was mumbling in his hair. The first butterfly kisses landed on Baekhyun's ears, followed by his cheeks, then nose, and then finally, his lips. As the rain continued to pour outside, and Toben dozed off, Chanyeol and Baekhyun kissed, now tugging, now lapping, baring their souls to each other.  
Chanyeol traced Baekhyun's face with his hands.

  
"Well, aren't you the cutest little thing in the world."  
Baekhyun pouted.  
"My mother would absolutely adore you. So would Yoora. I might take you home to meet them this summer, if you are willing, that is. The sooner the family knows about my boyfriend, the better."  
Baekhyun sat up straight on the other boy's lap.

  
"Boyfriend?" Never in a million years did he think that Chanyeol would end up calling him his boyfriend.  
Chanyeol rubbed his nose with Baekhyun's. "Or do you prefer lover? Fiance? Husband?"

  
Baekhyun blushed, attempting to stand up, but Chanyeol pulled him closer instead. The Slytherin rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I don't do things in half measure, Baekhyun. I make up my mind about what I want, and take the direct route to get it. I have made up my mind about you too. There's no escaping from me now, not in the wizarding world, not in the Muggle world. So you better tell me right this instant if you have doubts or misgivings about me, about us."  
"Your parents won't mind that I am a boy? Or I am Muggle born?"

  
Chanyeol flicked his forehead. "No, and no. What silly questions! Yoora will take over my parents' company anyway, she can produce all the heirs they want." He chuckled. "As for me, I have Quidditch, and you. Your hair is as soft as a ball of cotton, Baekhyun. Are you sure you are human and not a cherub?"  
Baekhyun grinned impishly, suddenly at awe with the world, and totally in love with man who was holding him to his heart like he was a Christmas present.  
"What if, what if you suddenly decide that I am not enough? That you want more?"

  
Chanyeol found Baekhyun's lips and sucked them, almost biting.

  
"Not possible. The most incredible person is sitting on my lap. Why should I want anything more? I can't even take my eyes off you. You are so beautiful, and I was so scared last night. I meant what I wrote, baby tiger. I am willing to work hard, day after day to gain your trust, to make this work. You have made me a little crazy in love, you know?"

  
Baekhyun hummed a deep note of satisfaction and hid his nose in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. He could follow Chanyeol to the end of the earth. "We are too young to be fiancés, though" he whispered.

  
Chanyeol spanked Baekhyun's clothed bottom. "In any case, you are meeting my parents this summer. My mother adores cute things, too bad for her Yoora and I did not turn out to be so. She will make much of you, I can tell."  
"You keep calling me cute." Baekhyun whined, wriggling his toes and not minding it a bit.  
"But you are. How can someone be this cute?" Chanyeol bent for more kisses, his hand roaming over the others well-endowed bottom. A spark ignited inside him, and steadily rose to a fire at Baekhyun's purring. He pulled away the other boy from his neck to gaze intently at the other.

  
"Toben is asleep." he simply stated.  
"Huh?" Baekhyun's eyes were fixed on his lips.  
"And the gamekeeper is away."  
"Mmmm." the boy was blushing.  
"And it’s humid and stuffy inside this small hut anyway. What need do we have for clothes?" Chanyeol's long fingers were trailing over Baekhyun's fly.  
"But anyone could walk in."  
"In this downpour? I don't think so." Chanyeol carded his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair and gave a rough tug. His lips were on Baekhyun's pale neck, leaving behind rose colored reminders.

  
Their clothes fell in a heap on the floor, one after the other, the fire in their bodies and fireplace keeping them warm.  
Baekhyun's cries at being penetrated by his boyfriend's lubricated fingers were blown to oblivion by the rain god. He clutched his own hard member, tugging it, a little mad with desire.

  
"Not so fast. Not so fast." Chanyeol cooed, withdrawing his fingers.  
"Ugh. Need you." Baekhyun moaned, parting his legs even wider, begging to be fucked. They were lying on the floor now, on top of a patchwork quilt.  
Chanyeol shook his head slowly, a smile playing on his face as he climbed on top of Baekhyun, and slid forward until his cock was hovering over Baekhyun's sinful looking mouth.

  
The Slytherin lost all semblance of reality when the beautiful boy underneath him began lapping up his penis, sucking it, coating it with liquid warmth. Egged on by Chanyeol's heavy grunts, Baekhyun's hands came to clutch Chanyeol's ass firmly as the hard member was thrust inside his mouth with wantonness. Baekhyun choked on Chanyeol's penis as the boy's hips worked without inhibition, racing towards the finish line.  
Chanyeol wanted to pull out right before he came undone, but Baekhyun's firm hands on his bottom would not allow him to. He bent forwards, spasms overtaking his body, as a generous amount of his liquid filled Baekhyun's mouth. Chanyeol did not withdraw his penis from his lover's mouth until his haze cleared, and he had proper control of his limbs.

  
“That was so good." Chanyeol lay back on the quilt, his face upturned to the heavens in gratification and gratitude. Baekhyun's eyes were shining. Chanyeol observed with hooded eyes as the boy licked his lips clean.  
"My baby tiger." Chanyeol cooed, parting the boys wet bangs away from his eyes. Baekhyun arched his back with a whine, indicating that his need was not yet met. Chanyeol sat back up, laughing at his naked baby's antics. Baekhyun parted his legs automatically, his pink dick on display. Chanyeol fisted what was on offer, and his other hand slid to finger the puckered entrance. He bent to lick the penis oozing with pre cum as his fingers slid inside the hole.  
Baekhyun cried out to the heavens as Chanyeol's fingers slid in and out of him, filling his walls and brushing against the most sensitive spot in his body.  
"Aaah. Aaaaah." he groaned.  
"A little louder and Toben will be up, getting a nice shock at seeing his daddies doing the dirty." Chanyeol teased.

  
Baekhyun bit his lips, and his hands roamed across his chest, pinching his own tits. The sight was too much for Chanyeol. He felt his dick stiffen.  
"Okay baby tiger. Up you get." Chanyeol hoisted the boy up and turned him on all fours. Chanyeol took him from behind. Baekhyun was gone too far beyond to care if his screams woke up the sleeping Toben, or reached the Forbidden Forest. He cried out desperately, fisting his own member, as his man rammed into him from behind, each time teasing his sweet spot. Need and desire and madness took control of his senses.

  
He cried out for Chanyeol to have mercy, he cried out for Chanyeol to go hard, giving in to the pain and pleasure of flesh. Their bodies moved in perfect sync, becoming one with each other. Chanyeol whispered sweet nothings of love and assurances in Baekhyun's ear as they rode their high together.  
Baekhyun saw stars and supernovae as he came, dripping his cum on the gamekeeper's quilt, even as Chanyeol's sperm filled his insides.  
They crumbled on top of the soiled quilt in a mesh of limbs and sweat, their hearts full with the joys of lovemaking.

  
Chanyeol smiled, "My baby tiger."  
They kissed.  
"What if the gamekeeper comes home and discovers us here, lying naked on his floor?" Baekhyun asked, rubbing Chanyeol's back.  
"Well. He already suspected us of flirting the last time." Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun's nose.  
"Were we?"  
"What?"  
"Flirting?"  
"Were you?"  
Baekhyun buried his head in Chanyeol's chest, "Stop teasing."  
"I think I could have been. Flirting, you know. You bring the flirt out in me. Actually, you bring all the boys out, I have noticed."  
Baekhyun squirmed in his embrace. "I only want you." he said boldly.  
"As do I."

  
It was a while before the rain stopped. They got up reluctantly from their love nest. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun put his clothes on. The shoes had to be magicked dry.

  
Walking hand in hand back towards the castle on the slippery road, Baekhyun thought back to the day they met near the Fountain. They have covered a long distance in such a short time. Chanyeol was already making plans for New Year's, his face shining brilliantly at the prospect of a shared future.  
Baekhyun could not keep the smile off his face. There was love in his eyes and peace in his heart.  
He turned his face up to the grey sky, and mouthed a small prayer.

 


End file.
